Not the Last Potter
by Luiz4200
Summary: James' cousin Charlus outlives him and decides to take Harry in.
1. Why Would We Trust Dumbledore?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any character from the franchise.**

 **Author's note: This is something I've been thinking ever since I read at Pottermore that Charlus Potter isn't James' father. Upon checking the Harry Potter wikia, I found out Charlus' son was born before 1977 but I found no clues to the boy's name so, in this fic, he'll be Charlus Potter Junior.**

 **Not the Last Potter**

 **Chapter 1: Why Would We Trust Dumbledore?**

"Vernon, we must get rid of the freak!" Petunia demanded. "Send it to an orphanage!"

"Not so fast, Petunia." Vernon calmly replied. "We must wait and see if no relatives the boy has among that lot will come for him."

"The boy doesn't have any." Petunia hissed. "We're his only remaining family."

"How can you be sure of it?" Vernon hopefully asked.

"Dumbledore made it quite clear with his stupid letter." She explained.

"Why should we trust him?" Vernon asked. "He's a stupid crackpot who leaves babies at normal people's doorsteps with letters instead of talking to people and properly explaining the situations. Mark my words, Pet. I bet the boy has other relatives and Dumbledore is trying to pull strings to keep them away from him."

Believing Vernon to be right, Petunia agreed to wait. It'd be a short wait. At that very moment, Charlus Potter was at the Ministry of Magic for the reading of his distant cousin James' will.

 **LAST WILL AND TESTAMENT OF JAMES POTTER**

 _I, James Fleamont Potter, in sound mind and body, declare this to be my last will and testament in detriment of any and all previous wills I made._

 _To my wife Lily, I bequeath 50 thousand Galleons. If she fails to outlive me, that money must go to our son Harry James Potter._

 _To my distant cousin Charlus Potter Senior, I bequeath 5 thousand Galleons._

 _To my best friends Sirius Orion Black, Remus John Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, I bequeath each one of them 10 thousand Galleons._

 _To my son Harry James Potter, I bequeath the remainder of my estate. If he's still underage by the time this will is executed, his inheritance must be put in a trust fund managed by Gringotts until he becomes an adult. For as long as his inheritance is under the aforementioned trust fund, Harry must receive 10 thousand Galleons per year from the fund. Once he's an adult, he'll be free to use his inheritance in any way he desires._

 _If my son becomes an orphan before becoming an adult and his Godfather Sirius Orion Black is unable or unwilling to raise him, I hereby appoint Remus John Lupin as Harry's substitute guardian. If Remus John Lupin is also unable or unwilling to raise Harry, my son's guardianship must go to Peter Pettigrew. If Peter is also unable or unwilling to raise my son, the guardianship must go to my cousin Charlus Potter Senior._

 _Signed_

 _James Potter_

 _Witnesses_

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

The Ministry officers in charge of will reading were Minister of Magic Millicent Bagnold, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Bartemius Crouch Senior and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. "Since Lily Potter did outlive her husband, her will must be read before her inheritance receives a destination." Crouch officially declared.

 **LAST WILL AND TESTAMENT OF LILY POTTER**

 _I, Lily Potter, of sound mind and body, leave my whole estate to my son Harry James Potter. If my son becomes an orphan before reaching adulthood and neither of the guardians appointed by his father takes him in, my childhood friend Severus Tobias Snape should become Harry's guardian._

 _Signed_

 _Lily Potter_

 _Witnesses_

 _Marlene McKinnon_

 _Emmeline Vance_

Nobody there was more shocked than Bartemius Crouch Senior than Lily Potter would consider trusting her son's upbringing to a Death Eater. _'She must have really trusted Dumbledore's reassurances. What a naïve woman.' He thought._

Minister Bagnold then handed Charlus Potter a piece of parchment. "Mr. Potter, this is a document acknowledging your right to your inheritance. Deliver it to the Goblins at Gringotts along with instructions to how and where you want it to be delivered."

Charlus took the parchment and called for a house-elf. "Tobby!" An elf showed up. "Deliver it to the Potter account manager and tell him I want my inheritance deposited at my personal vault."

"Yes, master." Tobby said and then took the parchment away. "With that formality out of the way, it's time to discuss Harry." Charlus officially stated. "With Sirius Black in Azkaban and Peter Pettigrew dead, I assume Remus Lupin will claim the boy."

"As a werewolf, he won't be allowed to." Crouch bluntly stated.

Charlus was briefly shocked that his cousin was friends with a werewolf. "In that case, I'll take him in. It's my duty as the only adult Potter available anyway."

"That won't be necessary, Charlus." Dumbledore calmly reassured him. "I've already found a safe location for Harry."

"Nonsense, Chief Warlock." Charlus replied. "The protection wards at my home can keep him safe and I'm Harry's closest relation."

"I won't discuss your home's safety, Charlus, but you're wrong about being Harry Potter's closest relative." Albus gently argued the point. "Petunia Dursley is."

"Who's this Petunia Dursley you speak of, Chief Warlock?" Charlus asked in mild surprise.

"She's Harry Potter's Aunt." Dumbledore answered.

"James was an only child."

"Lily wasn't."

"I don't recall any other muggleborn named Evans." Charlus said. Knowing Lily and Petunia's maiden name, he understood that Dursley was the surname of Petunia's husband.

"Petunia is a muggle." Dumbledore said with a look that was clearly daring Charlus to object over this.

"And you expect her to be able to offer Harry a better protection than Dorea and I can?" Charlus asked in amazement.

Dumbledore had no choice but to explain the finer details of the protection that Lily left behind. "When Lily chose to sacrifice herself to save Harry instead of taking the opportunity to abandon him, she left behind a protection that'll last until he's seventeen years old but Harry must live with someone linked to her by blood to prevent that protection from wearing off earlier. That's what allowed him to survive Voldemort."

To Charlus' credit, he, unlike Crouch or Bagnold, didn't flinch upon the mention of Voldemort's name. "How do you know which parent had that opportunity and which one didn't? Either way, I can protect Harry without this so hand him over. I'm his only magical relation and magical relations have preference over muggle ones in custody cases for magical children."

"Harry Potter will live with the Dursleys and I won't allow you to force the issue with them." Dumbledore sternly said, briefly reminding the others why he's the only one Voldemort ever feared.

"In that case, when will Sirius Black be tried for his crimes?" Charlus asked.

"No trial shall be necessary because Black confessed." Crouch stated.

"When was he taken to the Wizengamot to answer for his crimes?" Charlus was surprised that it might have already been done.

"He wasn't." Bagnold answered. "He confessed at the mass murder scene and he was sent to Azkaban without a chance to trick the Wizengamot into releasing him."

"What?" Charlus was shocked. "You dare deny Sirius Black a chance to plead innocent?"

"He's obviously guilty, Charlus." Dumbledore pleaded.

"I'll see about that." Charlus stated. "Please give me a copy of Sirius Black's case records."

Seeing no reason to deny this request, Crouch ordered a copy and handed it to Charlus Potter, who was surprised at how short it was. He expected more considering the crimes Sirius Black was in Azkaban for. At first, when he requested that copy, he thought about going home and reading it but he changed his mind. "Is that the so-called confession?" He asked while pointing at the record of Sirius Black saying it was his fault.

"Sirius Black admits his fault." Minister Bagnold plainly stated. "What else would we need?"

"We need Sirius Black revealing what he did to make it his fault, Minister." Charlus explained.

"We don't need it because it's obvious what he did." Crouch argued.

"Obvious or not, if he doesn't say what he did, there's no actual confession." Charlus counter-argued.

"Even if Black didn't say anything that might be considered a confession, it's still obvious that he was the one to betray Lily and James to Voldemort." Albus said with his grandfatherly tone.

"The only basis for this is the unproven assumption that he was their Secret-Keeper, Chief Warlock." Charlus stated with no hint to the blind adoration Dumbledore received from his followers.

"It's not unproven, Charlus." Dumbledore argued like he's scolding a student. "I gave testimony to confirm this."

"Your testimony proves that James intended to ask Sirius to be the Secret-Keeper but we cannot tell from this if Sirius agreed or not." Charlus countered Dumbledore's testimony.

"We have other witnesses to confirm that Sirius Black was the Secret-Keeper." Dumbledore was worried that Charlus decided to be more loyal to the family he married to instead of the one he was born into.

"Just because Peter Pettigrew thought Sirius was the Secret-Keeper it doesn't mean Sirius was." Charlus wouldn't give in. "We can't rule out the possibility that Peter Pettigrew was mistaken. We can't even be sure he really believed. He might as well have put up an act to mislead the witnesses."

"Sirius Black killed Peter and several muggle bystanders, Charlus." Dumbledore gravely stated. "This is not innocent behavior."

"There's no proof that he was the one to cause that explosion, Chief Warlock." Charlus replied with fake respect. "It was so poorly investigated I'm not even sure Peter Pettigrew is really dead."

"Of course he's dead!" Crouch exclaimed. "There's only one finger left of him."

"Exactly!" Charlus said. "Only! One! Finger! Where's the rest of him?"

"It was destroyed." Minister Bagnold answered.

"We can't be sure of it." Charlus argued. "Peter Pettigrew might have caused that explosion and left that finger behind to fake his death."

Crouch frowned. "It's obvious that you're more of a Black than a Potter."

"There's a time limit for how long a Pureblood can be imprisoned without a trial, Crouch." Charlus threatened. "Miss it and Sirius will be let off on a technicality. Not good for your hopes of becoming the next Minister of Magic. You'll be lucky to keep your current position."

"I'll do it!" Minister Bagnold exclaimed.

"Do what, Minister?" Crouch vocally asked while Charlus and Dumbledore mentally did the same.

"I'll order the trial for Black." Minister Bagnold declared. "That way nobody will hold it against you if he cheats justice."

"But that'll destroy your career, Minister!" Crouch exclaimed out of concern for his soon-to-be predecessor (he wishes).

"I'm already retiring anyway unless something keeps you from becoming the next Minister of Magic." She dismissively replied.

"Headmaster, do something!" Crouch pleaded to Dumbledore. "We can't let another Death Eater get away. Especially one with a claim over Harry Potter!"

"I'm afraid we have no choice unless we convince the Wizengamot, Bartemius." Dumbledore sadly stated. "We'll have to allow Black a trial."

"Mr. Potter, we'll let you know when we schedule a day for the trial." The Minister said. "If you have nothing else to discuss with us, I'll have to ask you to leave so we may confer."

Charlus gladly left. "Good." Bagnold exclaimed. "Now that he left we can think of ways to ensure Black's conviction. Crouch, question the Death Eaters with no connections of their own to save them from their deserved punishments and offer them some sort of bargain in exchange for testimony against Black. Dumbledore, talk to your friends at the Wizengamot to allow the use of Veritaserum on Black's trial so there's no way out for the traitor. Once you're done, talk to that werewolf to see if he knows something that can be used even without his testimony."

All of them agreed and Dumbledore wondered what Remus could have known and not told before. Well, Dumbledore reasoned that, with James and Peter dead, Remus wouldn't mind revealing whatever he had to in order to keep Black in Azkaban.

When it was time for Sirius Black's trial, there was at least one Black not in attendance: Charlus Potter's wife Dorea Potter née Black was at the Dursley residence to collect Harry Potter. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, but we had to be sure Dumbledore would be too busy to notice." She stated.

"Like he cares." Vernon grunted. "I doubt someone who'd leave babies at people's doorsteps would care about what happens to them."

Meanwhile, the trial started. "Because of Charlus Potter's supposed doubts over Sirius Black's guilt, I decided to hold this trial." Minister Bagnold stated. "Bring the defendant in."

Sirius Black was then forced into a chair and chained into it. Bartemius Crouch Senior then read the list of accusations. "The defendant was initially charged with accessory to the murders of James and Lily Potter; accessory to the attempted murder of Harry Potter; and the mass-murder of Peter Pettigrew and several muggle bystanders. Upon further investigation, becoming an unregistered Animagus was added to the list of charges."

Sirius was still sore over this. He knew there was only one way Crouch would know this: Moony must have told Crouch.

"Considering the gravity of the betrayal Sirius Black is here for, I recommend the use of Veritaserum." Dumbledore declared. "Any objections, Black?"

"No." Sirius said while cringing at how Dumbledore addressed him. _'Well, it'll end once my innocence is established.'_

Dumbledore was shocked at this but he wouldn't look at gift hippogriff on the beak. "In that case, you're entitled to decide the three first questions to be asked after the serum is proven to be effective."

"My first question: if I told Voldemort where James and Lily were hidden at. My second question: if I caused the explosion that killed several muggles after Voldemort's failure to kill my godson. My third question: if Peter Pettigrew really died at that explosion." Sirius stated, shocking everyone with the insinuation that Peter didn't die. He was then forced to swallow three drops of Veritaserum and Dumbledore started questioning him. "What's your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black."

"What did you like doing the most back when you were a Hogwarts student?"

"Pulling pranks on Snivellus." He answered making Snape frown.

The chosen questions were asked and Sirius' answers shocked everyone. "Sirius Black, if Peter Pettigrew didn't die, what happened to him?" Crouch asked.

"He caused that explosion and left a finger behind to fake his death."

"Why would he do this?" Minister Bagnold asked.

"To get away with betraying the Potters to Voldemort." Most wizards and witches cringed at the mention of Voldemort.

"What did he do to betray the Potters, Black?" Crouch asked.

"He told Voldemort where they were hidden." Practically everyone was glaring at Crouch to keep him from asking even more questions that would make Sirius Black say You-Know-Who's name.

"How could Peter Pettigrew do this if the Potters were hidden under the Fidelius Charm?" Crouch asked.

"Because Peter Pettigrew was the Secret-Keeper."

"What makes you so sure of that?" Charlus Potter asked. It was his right as a member of the Wizengamot.

"I was there when Lily cast the charm to make him the Secret-Keeper."

"Who else knew about the switch before Pettigrew told the secret?" Charlus asked in hopes of getting Dumbledore in trouble.

"Myself and James Potter." Charlus was disappointed.

"If you didn't reveal their location to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, why would you consider their deaths your fault?" Dumbledore asked.

"I was the one to suggest them to switch."

"Which kind of switch do you mean?" Crouch asked.

"James wanted me to be the Secret-Keeper but I refused and suggest making Peter instead."

"Why did you do so?" Bagnold asked.

"I thought Voldemort would never suspect."

After those answers, everyone was convinced that Sirius wasn't a Death Eater but the other accusation still had to be checked out. "Sirius Black, are you really an unregistered Animagus?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes." In spite of being under truth serum, he still managed to express regret.

"Did you have any help to illegally become an Animagus?" Minister Bagnold asked.

"Yes."

"Who did help you?" Crouch asked.

"James Potter and Peter Pettigrew."

"Did they become Animagi as well?" Charlus asked out of curiosity. Everybody else was interested as well.

"Yes."

"Which animals were they?" Crouch asked.

"James was a stag and Peter Pettigrew is a rat."

The next questions came from curious people who were impressed by how young they were when they became Animagi. Afterwards, Sirius Black was given the antidote and the Minister announced a verdict. "Sirius Orion Black, for becoming an Animagus and not registering yourself as required by law, this court sentences you to one year in Azkaban and a fine of twenty-five hundred Galleons. You're also declared innocent of all other charges. Case closed." The relief he felt over being cleared of Pettigrew's crimes was so big he didn't mind returning to Azkaban for something he really did. After one year in Azkaban, he'd pick up his godson. He's sure Dumbledore would make sure the Dursleys wouldn't have hurt him too much during this time.

Upon arriving home, Charlus was glad to see not only his wife and Charlus Junior but also Harry Potter. "I take it the muggles weren't much of a trouble." He commented.

"Isn't Sirius with you?" Dorea asked in confusion.

"While our grandnephew was innocent as we expected, he turned out to be an unregistered Animagus." Charlus sadly explained.

"Stupid boy." She commented. "I knew he was imprudent but I didn't expect that. It's still less surprising than the muggles' reason to think Dumbledore won't care that somebody took Harry from them."

 **End chapter. Since I'm trying to make longer than usual chapters, updates will probably come later than usual.**

 **Author's note: There's no official mention of Charlus having any elves as far as I know. Given his family connections, it's likely he had at least one.**


	2. A Year Passes

**Chapter 2: A Year Passes**

Bartemius Crouch was still recovering from the shock. He was so sure that Sirius Black was a Death Eater he'd make an innocent rot in prison forever if not for Charlus Potter's insistence for a trial. How could he misjudge someone to that point? Could he be wrong about denying the so-called obviously guilty a trial? Crouch was now considering a change about to his policy of Unforgivable Curse use. The Aurors would still be allowed to use the Imperius and the Cruciatus but he had to remember it wasn't possible to revive killed people without the fabled Resurrection Stone, which Crouch didn't believe to exist and he was sure it wouldn't be the same thing either way. His thoughts were interrupted when someone announced Charlus Potter's impending arrival.

"Charlus Potter, what do I owe the honor of your visit?" Crouch politely asked upon seeing Charlus inside his office. _'Are you here to rub Black's innocence to my face?'_

"Director Crouch, I need your help with some formalities." Charlus stated while producing some documents. Reading them caused Crouch to have an even bigger shock. "Didn't Albus Dumbledore prohibit you from forcing the Dursleys to hand over the Boy-Who-Lived to you?"

"I didn't force anyone." Charlus explained. "They willingly handed Harry over to my wife while Sirius was being tried."

"So, was your defense of Black just a trick to distract Dumbledore while Dorea _Black_ took the Boy-Who-Lived?" Crouch accused Charlus.

"No." Charlus answered with a tone of outrage. "I genuinely doubted Sirius was a Death Eater and was displeases that a pureblood wizard would be denied a trial."

Crouch noticed that, while Charlus denied that ulterior purpose as the only reason, he didn't deny it was a reason but decided not to bring it up since Sirius Black turned out to be innocent of the crimes he was originally arrested for. "So, what exactly do you want my help for?" Crouch asked while feigning ignorance. While he knew guardianship cases would be handled by one of his subordinates, he knew that Harry Potter's case deserved special attention and suspected Charlus wanted to go behind Dumbledore's back. The last part was where Crouch felt uncomfortable. He didn't like have such a politically powerful wizard like Dumbledore opposing him.

"I want to make it formal that I am now Harry Potter's magical guardian, Director Crouch." Charlus stated. "Since I have preference among the available guardians appointed by Harry's parents and the custodians appointed by Chief Warlock Dumbledore already signed him over to us, I trust there won't be any difficulties."

"Chief Warlock Dumbledore justifies his interference by claiming the Boy-Who-Lived needs to live somewhere safe from Death Eaters and cannot have the needed protection unless he lives with someone related by blood to his late mother." Crouch explained the difficulty.

"Dorea and I can make that protection unnecessary, Director Crouch." Charlus stated.

"What about the Death Eaters who have access to your home for being related to your wife?" Crouch finally reached the point he was afraid of: bringing up Dorea's kinship to some known Death Eaters.

"Lucius Malfoy will be required to be inspected for traces of the Imperius Curse to show he's not under it again." Charlus stated. "Besides this, the muggles didn't show too much faith in Dumbledore considering they allowed us to take Harry in without any objections. Would you like to see a copy of Dorea's memory of the event?"

"It won't be necessary, Mr. Potter." Crouch replied. "I can see your point. I'll make it official."

While Bartemius Crouch handled the parchmentwork, Charlus Potter was secretly dismayed. He wanted Crouch to see the Dursleys denouncing Dumbledore. Either way, Charlus Potter knew which battles not to fight. Crouch eventually finished the work. "It's done, Mr. Potter. Now that the Boy-Who-Lived has a proper guardian, there's a matter to be discussed: Headmaster Dumbledore wants James and Lily's Godric's Hollow home to be declared a historical landmark."

"Preposterous!" Charlus Potter angrily stated. "That house is a residence that belongs to my ward and I won't let it change! That house is to be restored so people can live in it again. I'll rent it to tenants until Harry becomes of age or Sirius leaves prison and reclaims his guardianship and has other plans for the place. Whatever happens first."

"Mr. Potter, you do understand that Dumbledore will have to be informed of the fact you're now the Boy-Who-Lived's magical guardian to stop him. Don't you?" Crouch asked.

"So be it." Charlus replied without hesitation. "I never hoped to keep it a secret for a long time anyway."

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, Headmaster Dumbledore and Deputy Headmistress McGonagall were discussing Harry. "Albus, are you sure you can't count on Charlus and Dorea to raise Harry?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I thought we had already discussed that, Minerva." Albus replied with his grandfatherly tone and his twinkly eyes.

"That was before Charlus Potter was revealed to be correct about Sirius Black not being a Death Eater." Minerva stated. She was still upset that her two favorite (secretly, of course since teachers were not supposed to have favorites) students would do something as irresponsible as becoming unregistered Animagi and at such age. Has she caught them back then, she'd be torn between rewarding them for succeeding or punishing them for the recklessness.

"Charlus' wife is unfortunately too close to her dark relations unlike Sirius, who estranged himself from them, Minerva." Dumbledore calmly explained.

"And it's a good thing Sirius got a trial in spite of your objections or the dark families might have taught their children to see this as a reason not to trust you." Minerva commented. "Now, about Harry, are you sure he's being treated well at the Dursleys'?"

"Minerva, I'm sure he's okay." Dumbledore reassured her. "I've sent a member of the Order to watch him."

Minerva was indeed feeling better. "Did you send Moody?"

"Unfortunately, catching runaway Death Eaters takes too much of his time for this." Dumbledore sadly commented. "I've sent Arabella."

"The Squib?" She asked in shock. "Why didn't you send someone who could hex the Dursleys if needed?"

"A wizard or a witch moving into such a boring area might clue the Death Eaters to the fact Harry Potter lives there, Minerva." Dumbledore explained. "Lily's protection might prevent detection spells from locating Harry but it won't prevent people from using other means to locate him."

Meanwhile, Charlus Potter arrived at home and found some of his in-laws there. The in-laws in question are Dorea's siblings Pollux and Cassiopeia and Pollux's wife Irma Black nee Crabbe. Charlus was surprised since he wasn't expecting any visitors. "Dorea, what happened?"

"What I feared the most about Harry, Charlus." She explained. "There's a Horcrux behind his scar."

"What's a Horcrux?" Charlus asked. Dorea's answer almost made him regret asking. "And Vol… You-Know-Who dared do this to a kid?"

"I believe it was by accident but I'm horrified as well, Charlus." Pollux explained. "That's why we called a curse breaker from Gringotts to come and help us."

"I hope they come before Dumbledore learns I took Harry in." Charlus commented. "I allowed Crouch to inform him so he'd be prevented from seizing James' home as a historical landmark."

If not for the fact they're worried about the Horcrux, the others would show outrage. Meanwhile, at his office, Headmaster Dumbledore received an official letter from the Ministry. Reading it made him finally feel like the hundred-year-old man he was. _'Impossible!'_ He thought. _'My instruments would have informed me when Harry was taken from the Dursleys. Unless I wasn't in the office back then. Perhaps Charlus and Dorea used Sirius' trial to distract me. They probably didn't even doubt Sirius was guilty.'_ Telling McGonagall he had an emergency to solve, he hurried to Privet Drive to meet the Dursleys. "Go away, freak!" Petunia shouted. "Your kind is not welcome here."

"Petunia, I just want news about your nephew." Dumbledore calmly (as calmly as possible in that case) said.

"And who are you and why would I tell you anything about him?" Petunia asked with her usual nastiness.

"I am Albus Dumbledore." He said like it's all that she needed to know.

Petunia was really angry now. "How dare you act like you care for the boy after leaving him at someone's doorstep?" No matter how much she hated Harry for being magical, it wasn't to the point she'd not be upset over this. "What kind of freak does that to a toddler?"

"Well, I was told of how you feel about magic and thought you'd be too scared at seeing a wizard at your doorstep." Dumbledore explained, making Petunia sure the old man in front of her was senile as well.

"Are you daft?" She angrily asked. "Of course you are. You have this opinion about me and yet trust me to raise a wizard."

"Well, he's your nephew." Dumbledore simply stated. "Blood is thicker than water as the proverb says."

"And your mind is thicker than both." Petunia replied. "Vernon and I don't want the boy and we'll be glad if you never force us to take him in again."

Shocked at this hatred, Dumbledore went to his next stop: Charlus Potter's home. Not sure of what to expect, he readied his wand and knocked on the door. "Were we expecting more visitors, Dorea?" Charlus asked his wife.

"No, Charlus." She answered and then looked at the two curse-breakers, a wizard and a goblin. "Did you call for reinforcement?"

When the curse-breakers said 'no', Charlus went towards the door and noticed Albus Dumbledore. "Headmaster, what brings you here?"

"I apparated here, Charlus." Dumbledore joked. "I'm here for Harry Potter."

"Please wait to discuss him after the curse-breakers are done, Headmaster." Charlus maliciously answered, shocking Dumbledore.

"Why would Harry need a curse-breaker?" Dumbledore desperately asked. He already suspected the reason but hoped to be wrong.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yourself, Headmaster." Charlus commented. "Your aversion to the Dark Arts is no reason to avoid knowing how to identify and destroy Horcruxes." Dumbledore's biggest fear was now confirmed: Harry Potter was a Horcrux and had to be destroyed so Voldemort can die for real. "Fortunately, Gringotts' curse-breakers know a way to remove the soul fragment from Harry without killing him."

The twinkle at Dumbledore's eyes glowed brighter than ever. "Is that true?"

"Correct." Charlus stated. "Since we're speaking about removing an already split soul fragment from a host body instead of splitting a soul, it's possible to save Harry by performing a version of the Horcrux-making ritual that doesn't include murder."

Dumbledore was ashamed of himself for not thinking about asking for help from Gringotts but, at that moment, that emotion paled in comparison by the new hope he was given. Especially when the goblin announced "Harry Potter is free from the abomination." And then destroyed the brick that had been brought to serve as the new host for the soul fragment. "Our work here is done."

After the curse-breakers left, Charlus frowned at Dumbledore. "If you try to take Harry from us to send him back to the Dursleys…"

"Don't worry, Charlus." Dumbledore sadly said. "After my latest visit to the Dursleys, I don't hope Harry will ever feel at home there. It would weaken Lily's protection anyway. My only hope now is that you won't make Harry too dark." _'Until Sirius returns and saves the boy.' He mentally added._ "Goodbye."

"Charlus, do you really trust him?" Pollux asked him.

"No, but I'll just wait and see." Charlus told his brother-in-law. "We must be careful around him."

"Indeed." Pollux commented in approval. Moments like that were what made him understand why his father Cygnus Black II approved Dorea's wedding.

Three days later, the Wizarding World got a really big surprise from the Daily Prophet's first page.

 **PETTIGREW CAPTURED**

 _By Rita Skeeter_

 _Death Eater Peter Pettigrew, who faked his death as part of a failed ploy to frame Sirius Black for his crimes, has been found at the home of a Ministry worker named Arthur Weasley. Pettigrew was found in his (unregistered) Animagus form by Weasley's son Percival (5), who assumed Pettigrew to be a real rat and asked his parents if he could keep it as a pet. Remembering that Pettigrew is a rat Animagus and that his missing finger (which he discarded to fake his death) was noticeable in his rat form, Arthur Weasley recognized and captured the traitor. Sirius Black, who foiled the frame-up attempt by agreeing to answer questions under the influence of Veritaserum during his trial, is currently serving time in Azkaban, won't be able to watch Pettigrew being tried for betraying the Potters, killing several muggles with a Blasting Hex (where he left a finger for his death faking) and trying to frame an innocent._

Charlus and Dorea were horrified that Pettigrew got so close to a kid around their own son's age. "I'll never forget it's thanks to the Weasleys the rat got caught." Charlus commented.

"Me neither." Dorea added.

The first thing Bartemius Crouch Senior felt was relief that Skeeter didn't mention the fact he'd deny Sirius Black a trial if not for Charlus Potter's insistence. The second one was offering Arthur Weasley a position at the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol. A future Minister of Magic needed all the positive publicity he could get and Weasley wouldn't dismiss the extra pay. He and those kids of his really needed it.

Albus Dumbledore learned another measure of how bad his mistake's consequences would be had Charlus not intervened: once Lord Voldemort returned, Peter Pettigrew would be in a position to spy on the Weasleys and learn Order secrets.

Back at the Potter household, Charlus' and Dorea's musings over Peter Pettigrew were interrupted by a frantic House-elf. "Master Charlus! Mistress Dorea! Mistress Walburga is wanting entrance!" Tobby told them.

"Lead her in, Tobby." Charlus ordered the elf.

Walburga Black did all her best to avoid shouting at her hosts. After all, they were an Uncle and an Aunt who weren't declared blood traitors no matter if she didn't understand why her grandfather approved their marriage. "Uncle Charlus, why would you bother helping that blood traitor out of Azkaban?" She asked. "He should be left to rot to show what happens to those who betray family values."

"That 'blood traitor' is your son, Walburga." Charlus reminded her.

"The only son of mine worth mentioning is the late Regulus Black." Walburga snorted.

"I can't sit still while a pureblood is left to rot in prison without a trial." Charlus argued. "Especially the one who happens to be the only way to continue the Black line unless Pollux and/or Arcturus sill have what it take to sire another son." He honestly considered that possibility given how old James Potter's parents were when they became parents.

Walburga had nothing to say against that point. She eventually came up with something. "I won't say anything about my father but Arcturus and I can come up with a solution."

' _Ewwwwwww.'_ Dorea thought. "No wonder Arcturus' health isn't the same it used to." She muttered to Charlus.

Two days later, Peter Pettigrew was being tried for his crimes. "How do you plead?" Crouch asked after reading the list of charges against him.

"I-i-i-i-i-innoc-cent." Pettigrew meekly pleaded.

"Peter Pettigrew, how do you explain a witness identifying, under veritaserum, you as the Potters' Secret-Keeper?" Crouch asked.

"Black must have found a way to resist the serum." Pettigrew suggested. "It's the only way."

"You cut a finger and left it behind at the explosion scene, Pettigrew." Crouch stated. "What do you have to say about that?"

"I couldn't let Sirius Black know I survived or he'd go after me again." Pettigrew pleaded.

"How did Voldemort's wand come to be into your possession?" Dumbledore asked. Everyone watching the trial was so curious about that they wouldn't even flinch at the mention of the name "Voldemort". Of course, it might be helped by the fact Dumbledore was the one mentioning it.

Pettigrew, on the other hand, was dreading that question above all others because he had no excuse for that. "I had no choice." He whined. "The Dark Lord was gaining more power every day. What would you do?"

With that outburst, Peter Pettigrew sealed his fate. Those in favor of finding him guilty won by a landslide. "Minister, I recommend the Dementor's Kiss for the convicted one." Crouch stated to everyone's approval.

"Any objections?" Minister Bagnold asked. Even Albus Dumbledore, known for wanting to give too many people a second chance, wouldn't object. The Minister then brought a Dementor she ordered just for the occasion. Peter Pettigrew shouted in desperation but it didn't stop the Dementor from kissing him. Once the session was over, Crouch returned to his office and soon received another visit from Charlus Potter. "And what can I do for you now, Mr. Potter?"

"With Peter Pettigrew being declared criminally responsible for James Potter's death, it means James' bequeaths to Pettigrew are now forfeit." Charlus explained. "On my ward Harry Potter's behalf, I request those bequeaths."

"Considering that James Potter declared his son Harry should inherit any assets not bequeathed to anybody else and never left any proviso for bequeaths forfeited for reasons like Pettigrew's, your request shall be granted." Crouch answered. "I'll issue an order for the goblins to reclaim that money and deposit it in Harry Potter's trust fund vault.

The next morning, Sirius Black received a visitor. "Good news, Black." Crouch stated.

"Did Dumbledore get me an early release?" Sirius hopefully asked. If Dumbledore could keep Death Eater Snape outside of Azkaban, he could do something for him as well.

"No." Crouch answered. "Peter Pettigrew has been found and sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss."

"Wonderful." Sirius commented.

"Once I become the Minister of Magic, he'll be just one of the several Death Eaters to receive that fate." Crouch declared.

The following months fell into a routine. Death Eater after Death Eater got captured and tried. Some of them like Igor Karkaroff agreed to reveal the identities of other Death Eaters in exchange for a smaller punishment. Unfortunately, Crouch's hopes of ever becoming the Minister of Magic were destroyed by his son Bartemius Crouch Junior, who, along with Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, her husband Rodolphus and his brother Rabastan, tortured Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom to the point the two victims had to be taken to St. Mungo's mental ward and there was no hope that any of them would receive a clean bill.

A few more months later, Sirius Black was about to be released from Azkaban after serving his time for being an unregistered Animagus. Several people were waiting for the chance to meet him once he returned. One of them is Remus John Lupin, who wasn't sure if he should be there or not considering his role in Sirius' imprisonment. Sure, it was for something Sirius did but Remus wouldn't have reported him if he didn't think Sirius was guilty of the crimes Sirius was originally arrested for. Among those waiting for Sirius, the only surprises were relatives other than the Tonkses. They would approach Sirius but, given the time he spent in Azkaban he had to be sent to a team of mind healers to evaluate his sanity.

 **End chapter.**


	3. Family

**Author's note: Dear readers, if you want to tell me what you dislike about my stories, don't do so through anonymous reviews or I won't be able to send PMs to explain my points.**

 **Chapter 3: Family**

Pollux and Irma Black were at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries' waiting room while their grandson Sirius Orion Black III was being treated for lasting effects of spending a year with Azkaban's Dementors. To their displeasure, their blood-traitor granddaughter Andromeda Tonks, who disgraced the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black in their eyes by marrying a muggleborn, was there as well. Unfortunately, they couldn't do anything about it since Andromeda and her cousin Sirius remained on speaking terms after the 'betrayal'. She exchanged no words with either grandparent until a receptionist informed them Sirius was now able to receive visitors.

"We'll go first!" Pollux and Irma declared.

"Actually, Mr. Black requested for Mrs. Tonks' visit, so you'll have to wait." The healer reluctantly announced.

Not wanting to make a spectacle at a hospital since it'd be undignified for the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Pollux and Irma begrudgingly respected Sirius' wishes. Upon seeing his visitor, Sirius got the scare of his life. "Bellatrix?"

"No, Sirius." Andromeda answered. "It's Narcissa's other sister. Won't you ever tell us apart?"

"I knew it all the time, Dromeda." Sirius lied.

"You'd be laughing a lot if that were true, Sirius." Andromeda argued.

"True that, Dromeda." Sirius agreed. "The healers said I can leave in a few moments and the only remaining effect they expect is a craving for chocolate."

"I'm glad to hear it, Sirius."

"The only downside is that cravings for chocolate remind me of Lupin." Sirius grumbled.

"What's wrong with that, Sirius?" Andromeda asked in confusion. "Aren't you friends?"

"I used to think so before he revealed I'm an Animagus." Sirius replied. "If not for that, I'd be released as soon as the Wizengamot declared me innocent of Pettigrew's crimes."

"They'd probably figure it out anyway when you denounced the rat as an Animagus." Andromeda tried to comfort her cousin.

"Assuming I would have done so." Sirius retorted. He couldn't see the harm in keeping that secret if that's what it took to protect his.

"Even if nobody brought that up at the trial and the truth serum prevented you from having the initiative to do so, there wasn't anything to prevent you from revealing the rat's secret afterwards." Andromeda replied while hoping Sirius would have the maturity to do so anyway.

"Why would I do that?" Sirius asked.

"Had Pettigrew's Animagus form remained anonymous, he'd still be spying on the Weasleys by now." Andromeda sternly answered, making Sirius understand how bad it was.

"Anyway, I'd like to see my godson." He declared while subtly (as subtly as possible for him) dodging the Animagus subject. "Is he still with the Dursleys?"

"Not anymore." Said Pollux as he and Irma entered Sirius' room. "Charlus and Dorea took him in."

"Charlus?" Sirius was shocked. "I know he's a Potter but I thought he was too distant a relation to plead for guardianship."

"He was one of the choices appointed by James Potter's will, Sirius." Irma explained. "He's the only one left besides you in that list."

Even if not sure why, Sirius felt it was better for Harry that way. After Sirius left St. Mungo's, they went to Charlus' home. "We were expecting you, Sirius." Charlus stated.

"And you'd better have treated my godson well, Charlus, or else…" Sirius threatened until Charlus interrupted him.

"It's Granduncle Charlus or Uncle Charlus for you, Sirius, and you should be grateful to the one who defended you when nobody else would." Charlus sternly said. Even if it was just by his marriage to Dorea, Charlus Potter insisted that her siblings' children and grandchildren called him 'Uncle' or 'Granduncle'. "As for Harry, I'll gladly show you there's nothing wrong with him."

As they enter a bedroom, they see a kid reading The Adventures of Martin Miggs the Mad Muggle. "Prongslet?" Sirius was now wondering if he stayed in Azkaban longer than the original sentence.

"Sirius, you remember Charlus Junior, don't you?" Dorea asked her grandnephew.

"Of course I do." A red-faced Sirius answered. "How're you doing, Junior?"

"Answer your cousin Sirius' question, Junior." Dorea ordered her son.

"I'm fine." Junior told Sirius. Dorea then showed Sirius his godson. Sirius was so glad to see Harry was okay.

"Sirius, now that you saw Harry again, it's time for us to discuss his living arrangements." Charlus stated. "We have to make a united front lest Harry ends up with Lily's choice."

"Uncle Charlus, I know you're not very fond of muggleborns but that's no reason to think she'd make a bad choice." Sirius argued.

"She chose Severus Snape." Charlus said and then showed a copy of Lily's will.

"Snivellus?" Sirius was angry. "What was she thinking?"

"She probably thought even a Death Eater would be better than her muggle relatives." Dorea commented. "I wouldn't hold it against her."

"Let's face it, Sirius." Charlus said. "You're not parent material. Can you imagine yourself punishing Harry for a prank?"

"Well, I'll scold him if he easily gets caught." Sirius hesitantly answered.

"My thoughts exactly." Charlus stated. "Harry needs someone to teach him discipline."

"You won't teach him to hate muggles and muggleborns, will you?" Sirius accusingly asked.

"No, Sirius." Charlus answered. "I'll just teach him pureblood etiquette and not to blindly follow Dumbledore. Those who do so wouldn't defend you because he thought you were guilty."

Pollux Black then decided to intervene. "Speaking of pureblood duties, Sirius, when will you marry a pureblood witch and sire at least one son to continue our line?"

"NEVER!" Sirius exclaimed. "That accursed line will end with me"

"Unless Pollux and Irma decide to follow Walburga's idea and have another son themselves." Dorea replied. Sirius was laughing until he noticed the other adults' faces. "Merlin! Were you serious?"

"No, cousin." Charlus Junior answered. "You are."

Sirius had the greatest laugh he ever had with the serious/Sirius joke but he soon regained his composure. He was born and raised a Black after all. "Why am I not surprised dear old Mum would be the one to come up with such a weird plan?" He frowned.

"If you think it weird, you should know her other plan." Charlus commented.

"Do I really want to?" Sirius asked in fear.

"It involves her and Arcturus…" Charlus said until Sirius interrupted him. "I don't want to."

Nine months later, give or take a few days, Sirius Orion Black III gained a new uncle as his grandmother Irma gave birth to Sirius Charlus Black IV. Pollux and Dorea named him Sirius because they only had him in response to their grandson's refusal to continue their noble line. Charlus and Dorea Potter were named godparents to this newborn boy. Inspired by Pollux and Irma, Charlus and Dorea decided it was time to have a second child. Two weeks after Sirius IV's birth, Cassiopeia Dorea Potter was born. Since Pollux and Irma were already godparents to Charlus Junior, Charlus and Dorea decided to ask for other people to be Cassiopeia's godparents. Cassiopeia Black agreed to be godmother to the niece named after her.

Albus Dumbledore also has been busy during these months. With Harry Potter no longer being a Horcrux and already having a confirmation that Voldemort made them, Dumbledore felt free to search and destroy all remaining Horcruxes to end the Dark Lord's immortality. With Voldemort (temporarily) gone, Dumbledore felt safe to bring along the one Hogwarts faculty member whose Occlumency was trusted by Dumbledore to withstand Voldemort's Legilimency: Severus Tobias Snape. "Headmaster, are you sure the Dark Lord's mother came from here?" Snape asked in disdain upon seeing the Gaunt Shack. "I know the Gaunts were Salazar Slytherin's last known descendants before the Dark Lord showed up but I can't imagine such a magically decadent branch able to make such a powerful offspring."

"His father's muggle blood probably undid the harms of inbreeding, Severus, and you should call him 'Voldemort'." Dumbledore admonished Snape. "Fear of a name increases the fear of the holder."

Snape couldn't believe Dumbledore made more of an issue of this than the way he treated the non-Slytherin students. "Headmaster, we already talked things over." Snape argued. "I have to keep up the habit of calling him 'The Dark Lord' so he'll think I'm still loyal to him once he returns."

"Yes, it's rather unfortunate." Dumbledore agreed and the two of them then entered the shack. Upon finding the ring Horcrux, the Headmaster recognized its stone as the Resurrection Stone, one of the Deathly Hallows he so hoped to obtain. He already had the other two: the Elder Wand, which he obtained when he defeated Dark Lord Gellert Grindelwald; and the Cloak of Invisibility, which has been entrusted to him by James Potter but Dumbledore already returned it to Charlus Potter to give to Harry. If not for Snape's timely intervention, Dumbledore would have put on the ring and slowly gotten himself killed. "What were you thinking, Albus?" Snape asked in exasperation. "That ring has a really dark curse."

"I'm terribly sorry, Severus." Dumbledore humbly apologized. "I guess the ring seemed familiar." He didn't want to admit certain details of his own past.

"Anyway, here's the box, Headmaster." Snape said as he handed Dumbledore a special box. With some unexpected reluctance, the Headmaster put the ring inside the box and locked it. Dumbledore then stuck his wand to a hole in the box and shouted 'Fiendfyre!'. That burning curse was one of the few things that could destroy a Horcrux. Unfortunately, the curse was so hard to control that, without proper precautions, it'd likely burn its own caster to death. Dumbledore opened the box once it signaled safe and he was simultaneously glad another Horcrux had been destroyed and sad one of the Deathly Hallows was now lost forever. Based on intelligence he got from Hogwarts' former Potions Master Horace Slughorn upon showing a memory of Harry Potter being a Horcrux, there must be one of two Horcruxes left. Dumbledore knew Voldemort intended to make seven other than Harry, who wasn't intended to become a Horcrux in the first place. Five were already destroyed, including a locket that was being kept at Black Manor because Regulus Black died trying to destroy it. Sirius Black was relieved that his brother died a hero rather than simply being executed for trying to defect in spite of the scolding he got from Pollux for thinking so. "Sirius, you fool! Had Regulus been executed by the Dark Lord or someone doing the deed on his behalf, the Dark Lord would have divulged it to discourage others from defecting." Dumbledore had no clue to the exact number of remaining Horcruxes other than the fact it couldn't be zero because it'd mean Voldemort would be dead and the Dark Marks on Death Eaters like Severus Snape would be completely gone instead of just faint.

Through the years, the Potters and the Blacks did a proper (read: pureblood) work raising their new additions. In 1987, it was time to send Charlus Potter Junior to Hogwarts. "Why do I have to wear this big hat, Uncle Charlus?" Harry asked.

"Because we say so, Harry." Charlus sternly replied. He still wasn't sure Harry could understand the real reason. "Someday I might explain another reason."

"Don't feel so bad, Prongslet." Sirius comforted his godson. "At least you get to see a future Gryffindor buying his uniform."

"Why are you so sure Junior will become a Gryffindor, Sirius?" Charlus Senior asked.

"He's a Potter, Uncle Charlus." Sirius said like that explanation was obvious. "He must become a Gryffindor."

"He's also a Black." Dorea countered Sirius' point. "He might as well become a Slytherin."

"Not necessarily, Dorea." Charlus replied and Sirius hoped that meant he wanted his son to be a lion as expected of the Potters. "Junior might become a Ravenclaw, which must be better than what Slytherin must have become with the current Head of House."

Not sure about how to react, the others decided to go. Charlus lead them to Diagon Alley. "Why couldn't we go to Madam Malkin's for Junior's uniforms?" Sirius moaned as Charlus Senior led them to Twilfitt and Tattings.

"Why settle for good when we can afford better?" Charlus asked in a way that reminded Sirius why Dorea's father allowed their marriage. Upon entering the shop, they chanced upon the Malfoys. "Hello, Lucius." Charlus cordially greeted his grandniece's husband. "Hello, Narcissa. Draco."

"I assume you're here to buy Charlus Junior's school robes." Lucius politely guessed.

"You are correct." Dorea replied. "What about you?"

"I've decided to give Narcissa a new dress, Aunt Dorea." Lucius explained.

An employee then approached the Potters. "Welcome to Twilfitt and Tattings. May I help you?"

"Yes." Charlus Senior answered. "My son needs school robes for Hogwarts."

"Certainly." The employee politely replied while motioning for another employee. "My assistant will take his measures. Is there anything else we can do for you?"

"I'd like to buy a new dress." Dorea stated in a business tone.

"For which occasion, Mrs. Potter?" The employee asked.

"One for formal parties." Dorea formally answered.

"And I want a new set of robes for Wizengamot meetings." Charlus Senior added.

"What about you, Auror Black?" The employee asked upon recognizing Sirius Black.

"I'm just with them to help them feel safe." Sirius explained. "There're too many Death Eaters who cheated justice." He added while glancing at Lucius Malfoy.

"I was under the Imperius, Black." Lucius replied.

"If the pointed hat fits…" Sirius teased his cousin-in-law.

"Funny thing to say." Lucius commented while looking at Harry's hat.

"Funny thing is you being able to buy here in spite of being desperate for money to the point of having tried to cheat me of dear old Mum's estate, Lucy." Sirius really loved to tease.

"She disowned you, Sirius." Narcissa replied. "You have no claim."

"Mum merely named my brother as her sole beneficiary, Cissy." Sirius argued. "Since Regulus was unfortunate enough to die without leaving any children, a wife, or even a will and Mum never made any sort of proviso over who should inherit her assets in case of his failure to outlive her, I got everything as her next of kin. My grandparents would be the ones with a claim had I been officially disowned as I believe Minister Bagnold informed you."

In fact, Minister Bagnold had said that as she politely declined the Malfoys' "donation" to help their case since she didn't want to make enemies of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.

"We're not here to fight." Charlus Senior stated as he wanted them to stop. "We're here to buy clothes."

After that event, the Potters and Sirius went to Flourish and Blotts to buy the books Charlus Junior needed. On the way, they met the Weasleys, who were going to Madam Malkin's shop to buy robes for Percy. The two families exchanged no words since they've never interacted much and Sirius never exchanged words with the Weasleys after the Order of the Phoenix's disbandment upon Voldemort's downfall except when Sirius sent Arthur a thank you note for catching 'the rat'.

"Arthur, don't you think we should have talked to Sirius?" His wife Molly asked.

"And said what?" Arthur asked in response. "We only remained on speaking terms after graduation because all of us were members of the Order. Either way, I'm not sure he's someone I'd like to talk to. Sure, he's not a two-faced Death Eater as Pettigrew briefly mislead us to believe but his time in Azkaban for being an unregistered Animagus changed him so much he's getting along with his blood purist relatives too much."

Meanwhile, Sirius and the Potters arrived at Flourish and Blotts, where they spot Professor McGonagall with a first year girl and her parents. "Professor McGonagall?" Charlus asked.

"Fancy seeing you here, Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall replied.

"I trust you have received our response to Junior's acceptance letter, Professor." Charlus stated.

"You are correct, Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall professionally answered. "And we're glad young Mr. Potter here accepted the honor of attending Hogwarts." She added while thinking about the other young Mr. Potter. One who's four years away from being offered the same honor Junior had accepted. Upon looking at the kid with the big hat, she figured out it was Harry Potter wearing the hat to avoid recognition. She knew Charlus and Dorea took him in because Dumbledore had told her about them hiring a team of curse-breakers to end with residual effects. At first, she found it odd that the killing curse would leave residual effects but then she remembered it was the first time it left a survivor. As far as she was concerned, and left Dumbledore know, that was another reason to consider Charlus and Dorea better guardians to Harry than the Dursleys. Secretly, McGonagall was worried that Dorea would offend the Clearwaters with some blood purism nonsense. "We already bought the books Penelope will need, Professor McGonagall." Mr. Clearwater said.

"Good." She hurriedly said. "Now we must go to Madam Malkin's to buy her robes." After they left, Sirius and the Potters approached the counter. "My son needs this set of books." Charlus formally stated while handing the clerk the book list that came with Charlus Junior's acceptance letter. "I'd also like to purchase a copy of the latest edition of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, please."

"Certainly, Mr. Potter." The clerk politely said and then left to pick up the requested books. After receiving the books and paying for them, Charlus Senior gave them to Junior. Sirius Black then decided to make an order of his own. "I'd like two copies of the latest edition of Quidditch Through the Ages and please gift wrap one of them."

The clerk did so. After paying for the books, Sirius placed the unwrapped one in a bottomless bag _'Good luck not losing that book in there, Sirius' Charlus thought_ and gave the other to Harry, who unwrapped it right there. "Thank you, Uncle Sirius!" He said.

They then went to Ollivander's to buy Junior's wand. After a few tries, he ended up being chosen by a wand that wandmaker Garrick Ollivander deemed unyielding, to Junior's dismay. Harry was staring that a box that, unbeknownst to him, contained a wand with a phoenix feather core that came from the same phoenix Voldemort's wand core came from. "If you keep staring at that wand, young boy, I might think it'll be the one to choose you when it becomes your turn to buy a wand."

"Sorry." Harry said.

Having nothing else to buy, Sirius and the Potters went home.

 **End chapter.**


	4. Harry Enters Hogwarts

**Chapter 4: Harry Enters Hogwarts**

Albus Dumbledore was excited and worried at the same time. Harry Potter was about to start his first term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Dumbledore, in spite of how helpful the Blacks were with severing the connection between Harry and Voldemort, was afraid their influence over the years had turned the Boy-Who-Lived into a Dark Wizard. They even lured Sirius Black back and convinced him not to fight them for Harry's custody.

 **Cut to Potter Residence**

"Harry, staring at windows won't make any Hogwarts owl bring your acceptance letter any sooner." Charlus Potter said. "At least I expect it won't since the owls are supposed to be able to resist external magical interference."

"Yes, Uncle Charlus." Harry replied as he returned to the table.

"Harry, where do you think you'll be sorted?" Junior asked out of curiosity.

"Gryffindor like his parents, of course." Sirius proudly stated.

"Junior wasn't asking you, Sirius Orion Black." Dorea sternly replied.

"Sorry, Aunt Dorea."

"And I'm quite sure he'll be a Ravenclaw like Junior." She added.

"Prongslet came from truer Potter stock than Junior did, Auntie." Sirius argued like the immature child he mentally was.

"Honestly, your Uncle Sirius IV is more mature than you and he's around little Cassiopeia's age." Charlus admonished Sirius, who proved his point by sticking his tongue at him in retaliation.

"Sirius Orion Black, you're not setting a good example for the kids with this behavior." Dorea stated. "I know you don't have much regard for the traditions of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black but there are some rules of etiquette that even muggleborns are taught to follow."

"I hope you don't follow his example, Sirius Charlus." Charlus Senior told his godson.

"I won't." Sirius Charlus Black IV simply said. He hasn't said much through the years ever since he lost his mother and later his father. So many tragedies could and did happen in four years.

The conversations were interrupted by the Potters' house elf. "Pardon for interrupting, but Hogwarts letter arrived for Master Harry." Tobby humbly said.

"Give it to me, Tobby." Charlus ordered the elf, who did as told to and then vanished to resume doing whatever chore he was doing by the time the Hogwarts owl arrived. After checking it for spells, he handed it over to Harry.

"Paranoid much, Uncle Charlus?" Sirius mockingly asked.

"Regarding Harry's safety, it might have been a fake sent by some Death Eater's owl." Charlus explained.

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed. "I was accepted!"

"Wonderful, Prongslet!" Sirius replied. "Now let's buy your supplies. Nothing fancy shmancy like Twilfit and Tattings for your uniform."

"Harry is a member of one of the oldest wizarding families in existence and the only reason the Potters aren't among the sacred twenty-eight is a political decision taken because Henry Potter opposed the Ministry's decision not to help muggles during World War I." Charlus argued.

"It was totally worth it!" Sirius proudly declared.

"Let's stop this discussion and buy everything Harry needs!" Dorea demanded.

The Potters and the two Siriuses took the floo to Diagon Alley. Because Harry wasn't wearing any disguises this time around, everyone was surprised to see the Boy-Who-Lived with members of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Rita Skeeter was the first person to approach them over it. "How come the Boy-Who-Lived is with you?" The reporter asked. "Dumbledore said he had placed the boy with muggle relatives."

"And he did." Dorea haughtily replied. "The Boy-Who-Lived needed a good hiding place until proper guardians like us showed up and Dumbledore couldn't trust the Ministry as it was back then. What if, for example, Bartemius Crouch Senior decided to introduce Harry to Bartemius Junior?"

That was what Rita Skeeter liked best: a story that can harm people's reputations without much or any need to twist inconveniences like facts. "Why did you take the Boy-Who-Lived away from relatives chosen by Albus Dumbledore?"

"Leaving important wizards like Harry Potter with muggles as a temporary protection is one thing but he needed someone to teach him how to behave according to his place in magical society." Charlus explained. "Had Harry been stuck with the muggles, he'd know just as much about our world than a muggleborn whose parents already knew about it."

"Does that exist?" Rita asked in unusually genuine surprise.

"I never met any but the possibility cannot be ruled out." Charlus explained. "At some points in history, some muggleborns' muggle siblings might have had magical children."

"Didn't Albus Dumbledore object to you opposing his plans for the Boy-Who-Lived's upbringing?" Rita asked.

"While we appreciate the Headmaster's good intentions, _we_ are his magical relatives and it was Charlus, not the muggles, who were at James Potter's list of potential guardians." Dorea proudly explained. "Now, if you excuse me, we have to but school supplies for Harry." Rita Skeeter knew better than trying to defy a Black giving what's clearly a _'this interview is over'_ statement.

They went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to buy Harry's school robes. Sirius Black didn't know it, but Charlus' elf Tobby was copying the measures so his master could order similar but better robes from Twilfit and Tattings. While those measures were being taken, Neville Longbottom entered the place with his grandmother Augusta Longbottom. "Good morning, Madam Longbottom." Dorea said.

"Good morning, Madam Potter." Augusta neutrally replied.

"May I help you?" Madam Malkin politely asked Augusta Longbottom.

"My grandson Neville needs Hogwarts robes." Augusta formally answered and Neville stood on a stool next to Harry. "Hogwarts too?" Neville asked Harry.

"Yes."

"I'm Neville Longbottom. Nice to meet you." Neville introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Harry Potter." Harry replied, shocking Neville.

"Didn't you have a lightining bolt shaped scar?" Neville asked in confusion.

"It vanished over time." Harry explained.

"I'm so glad Prongslet already has a friend among his future fellow lions." Sirius commented.

"Honestly, I'm not sure Neville is Gryffindor material." Augusta replied. "He'll likely be just a Hufflepuff. He's not like Frank."

"Don't say that, Augusta." Sirius replied. "Potters and Longbottoms are traditionally Gryffindors."

"And Blacks are traditionally Slytherins and yet you became a lion." Augusta argued.

"My grandnephew is the white sheep in the family." Dorea commented.

"Won't you buy robes for your son's fifth year at Hogwarts?" Augusta asked out of curiosity.

"Sirius might settle for this place for his godson but Junior's uniforms are bought at Twilfit and Tattings." Dorea replied.

"I'm done." Madam Malkin stated as she finished adjusting Harry's and Neville's uniforms.

As they left the shop, Sirius noticed Neville's wand. "I see you went to Ollivander's first." He commented.

"Actually, that's Frank's wand." Augusta explained. "It'll honor him."

"Assuming the wand will choose him." Sirius stated. "Without allowing him a wand that does so, you must not expect him to be as great as an Auror as Frank was."

"Nonsense." Augusta dismissed his advice. "It'll help Neville be more like Frank."

The subject was dropped as they went to Flourish and Blotts to buy books. The Weasleys were there doing it as well. "Mum, why can't I have new books?" Ron whined as his mother picked books from the bargain bin.

"Be glad to have a wand of your own." Molly reprimanded her son. "Had your father still been stuck with the muggle artifacts, you'd probably need a second-hand wand as well."

"See?" Sirius maliciously asked Augusta. "Even the Weasleys understand the value of a new wand."

Not wanting to be a part of this discussion, Charlus and Dorea Potter approached a clerk and handed her two lists. "Junior needs these books for his fifth year and Harry needs these others for his first year."

Everyone's attention got focused on the second name. "Is that _Harry Potter_?" Ginny eagerly asked.

"Of course this is not Harry Potter, Ginny." Ron rudely stated like it's obvious. "He doesn't have the scar."

"Scars vanish over time." Dorea stated like she's talking to an idiot. "Why'd anyone think Harry Potter's famous scar would be different?"

Ron was actually stumped at this. "But why did Dumbledore let you raise the Boy-Who-Lived? You betrayed the Potters by marrying into a dark family."

"It's not his concern." Charlus Junior stated. "Albus Dumbledore might have been allowed to pick temporary custodians until a proper guardian stepped in but that was allowed to do."

"Be careful with how you speak to my brothers, Potter." Percy demanded. "I _am_ a Gryffindor Prefect." He added as he displayed his badge (again).

"I'm a Prefect too, Weasley." Junior replied.

"Ravenclaw must be short on options…" Gred commented.

"…to pick a dark witch's child." Forge added.

"What do you mean by 'dark'?" Junior accusingly asked.

"Your mother comes from the Black Family." Ron stated. "That she wasn't disowned for marrying a Potter shows he went dark instead of her going light."

"Dark wizards wouldn't raise Harry Potter!" Ginny protested.

"They must have turned the Boy-Who-Lived to the dark side." Ron suggested. "Sure, Sirius Black might have turned out to be innocent but there must have been a reason Headmaster Dumbledore wanted him in Azkaban."

Charlus and Dorea were now wondering how someone could be so smart and stupid at the same time. Their wondering was interrupted by the sound of the clerk delivering the books they ordered. "Let's be going, children." Charlus arrogantly stated. "They're not worth the trouble of a hex." He then glared at Junior. "Or a Ministry citation for underage magic. Harry needs his wand."

"I'm glad to have already bought mine." Ron proudly declared.

"For your information, Weasley kid, Dumbledore sent me to Azkaban because his prejudice against my family made him unable to doubt my supposed guilt until I confirmed my innocence by means of Veritaserum." Sirius told Ron with a frown. "Sure, I'm not fond of most of them but it hurts that, in spite of everything I did for the light, he'd not allow me a trial if not for Uncle Charlus' insistence."

Later on, Harry and his family went to Ollivander's, where he spent a good deal of time trying wands until he was chosen by a wand with a phoenix feather core that came from the same wand Voldemort's wand core came from. "Excellent, Harry." Charlus Senior commented. "Perhaps you may get our family into the Sacred Twenty-Eight."

Sirius was disgusted at how much Charlus was enjoying the idea of Harry's wand sharing a core origin with Voldemort's. "Tell me _one_ good thing about Prongslet's wand having that kind of link to Voldemort's."

"Don't say that name." Ollivander ordered. "And the link prevents both wands from working against each other so Harry won't have to worry about being hit with any curses from You-Know-Who's wand."

Sirius then thought about the fact Voldemort's wand had never been found and was worried that some other dark wizard might use it. "Good." Was all he could say.

"Seven Galleons for the wand, please." Ollivander said.

"We'd like to buy a wand holster as well." Charlus replied.

Ollivander handed over the holster and said "It'll cost you five Galleons."

Charlus paid twelve Galleons and then they left the shop.

 **Time skip to September 1** **st** **, 1991**

"Wake up, Uncle Sirius." Harry said to his godfather.

"Prongslet, why're you waking me up so soon?" Sirius asked.

"Because you said you didn't want to miss me boarding the Hogwarts Express, Godfather." Harry explained.

"Oh, right." Sirius remembered. "Remember to become a Gryffindor and start a new generation of Marauders. You have the advantage of having your Dad's invisibility cloak."

"He also has the disadvantage of Headmaster Dumbledore knowing about the cloak this time around." Charlus replied as he entered the room. "There are ways to see through the cloak. Alastor Moody's magical eye, for example."

"True that, it'll be more challenging than back in our time." Sirius conceded.

"A challenge he shouldn't even take unless it's for something worth losing a family heirloom that reminds us Potters that we descend from Ignotus Peverell." Charlus argued. "It might as well be one of the Deathly Hallows."

"Have you never thought about looking for the others and becoming the Master of Death, Uncle Charlus?" Sirius asked out of curiosity.

"The only clue in centuries the Wizarding World ever had of the Elder Wand is Wandmaker Gregorovich claiming to have had it until a thief stole it from him and he should be glad the thief understood that defeating doesn't necessarily mean killing." Charlus stated. "If the wand currently has an owner, he or she is quite clever for keeping it a secret."

"What about the stone?" Sirius asked. He'd love to bring James and Lily back to life.

"Cadmus Peverell's last known direct descendants are the Gaunts, Sirius." Charlus explained. "If the Peverell brothers are really the three brothers from the tale, the Resurrection Stone is probably the stone in the ring that was stolen from Morfin Gaunt decades ago."

Sirius decided those were indeed good reasons to have no hope of finding the other Deathly Hallows. He then took a bath and dressed himself for a quick breakfast before leaving for King's Cross Station. However, he spotted something odd at the table. "Why are there three more places?"

"We're expecting other guests besides you, Sirius." Dorea explained.

"Don't tell me the Malfoys are coming for breakfast." Sirius desperately pleaded.

"They're not." Charlus simply stated. Then the guests arrived and Sirius found himself wondering if the Malfoys wouldn't be a better option. The guests were Minister of Magic Cornelius Oswald Fudge, his wife and his nephew Rufus.

"Cornelius, why did we bother coming?" His wife whispered to him.

"It's good publicity to be seen on friendly terms with Harry Potter, dear." Cornelius whispered back.

"Do you think I'll like him, Uncle Cornelius?" Rufus Fudge asked.

"It doesn't matter for as long as you benefit from it, Rufus." The Minister answered.

"Welcome, Fudges." Charlus greeted his guests. "Minister."

"You may call me Cornelius, Mr. Potter." Fudge politely replied.

"Cornelius, that must be your wife." Charlus commented while leaning to kiss her hand, which she allowed to for Fudge's sake.

"And this must be your nephew Rufus. I'm sure the kids will be delighted to meet him."

"And I'm sure it's not just a political game." Sirius snarked.

"Just as we're sure Lucius Malfoy was really under the Imperius." Charlus replied. The Minister, of course, didn't understand what they meant.

After a huge breakfast, everybody went to King's Cross Station. As the Minister and his guests, they had access to a special entrance to avoid the muggles. "Is that Harry Potter?" Someone asked.

"Where's the scar?"

"It vanished over time." The Minister explained. Harry couldn't understand why so many people would feel disappointed over that.

"Fudge, I didn't know you were friends with the Boy-Who-Lived." Rufus heard someone say as some upper years approached him.

"The friendship is quite recent." He humbly replied.

"You're not so bad for a Hufflepuff." A Slytherin third year commented.

They entered the train and soon picked an empty wagon where they soon got three visitors: Draco Malfoy and his cronies. "So it's truth." Malfoy sneered. "Harry Potter is on the train."

"What's that Hufflepuff doing here?" One of the cronies, Vincent Crabbe, asked.

"Quite, Crabbe." Malfoy hissed. "He's the Minister's nephew."

"Oh, sorry."

"I am Harry Potter and you'd have known it sooner if your father accepted the terms Uncle Charlus and Aunt Dorea set for him to visit." Harry said.

"Father finds it offensive to be checked for the Imperius Curse every time he visits." Draco argued. "It's already bad enough that the Ministry headquarters has sensors to check visitors for the curse."

"We need to be sure nobody will use that curse to force people to hurt us." Harry replied. "As a former victim of that curse, he should understand the need for this."

Draco Malfoy was incensed that his father was being a victim of his own excuse but neither Malfoy could openly do anything about that. "No offence, Potter, but Uncle Charlus and Aunt Dorea are exaggerating. There's no need to worry about Father being imperiused again now that the Dark Lord is gone."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, as a descendant of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, you should know how concerned over safety Aunt Dorea was taught to be." Harry formally stated.

"Nobody has ever been that concerned about the Imperius before." Draco argued.

"Nobody has ever received that curse by some Dark Lord who couldn't even kill a baby in spite of trying." Charlus Junior replied as he arrived for a Prefect patrol.

"Point taken, Prefect Potter." Draco didn't want to keep fighting a losing battle.

After Junior left, a trolley lady appeared and Harry, Draco and their new friends bought several sweets. At Hogsmeade Station, Harry, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle waved goodbye to their upper year friends and took a boat to Hogwarts Castle. First years must travel by boats while the other students took carriages. Having been warned about the school ghosts, they weren't surprised. The Great Hall had four tables for the students. One for each House. Each student was individually assigned to a House by the Sorting Hat. During Neville Longbottom's turn (he became a Gryffindor by the way), Professor McGonagall thought about the memory copy sent to her by Sirius Black and wondered what Neville's grandmother was thinking. What the others were really expecting was Harry Potter's turn.

"I see a potential for greatness." The Hat said. "That greatness could be achieved at Slytherin."

"Wouldn't Professor Snape ruin it?" Harry asked in worry.

"He'll be a hindrance at worst." The Hat explained.

"Slytherin then, please." Harry asked.

"SLYTHERIN!" Several people felt like it was the end of the world upon hearing the Hat saying it.

 **Author's note: According to some material, Cornelius Fudge has a nephew named Rufus Fudge. He's said to be working at the Improper Use of Magic office by 1999, suggesting he was born in 1981 or sooner so I'm portraying him as being Harry's senior by one year. I saw no hints to his House at Hogwarts so I'm making him a Hufflepuff.**


	5. Adjusting to Boarding School

**Chapter 5: Adjusting to Boarding School**

Harry and his new friends were on their way to the library when a year-mate of his from Gryffindor approached him. "You traitor!" The student said.

"I never owed any sort of loyalty to you, Weasley." Harry proudly replied.

"You betrayed Gryffindor by not only becoming a slimy snake but also befriending a Malfoy!" Ron Weasley declared. "Malfoy is probably training to become a Death Eater like his father."

"Lucius Malfoy was a victim of the Imperius Curse!" Rufus Fudge defended his Uncle's main campaign contributor.

"I bet he's probably the one who stole You-Know-Who's wand from the Ministry's evidence room after Peter Pettigrew's trial." Ron stupidly said.

"My father would never do such a thing!" Draco honestly protested. He and his parents believed the theft to be his Aunt Bellatrix's doing.

"Eat slugs, Malfoy!" Ron ordered and then pointed his wand at Draco, who deflected Ron's spell with a _Protego_. The spell was deflected back at Ron, who was vomiting slugs when Professor McGonagall showed up. "What's the meaning of this?" She angrily asked.

"Weasley tried to make Draco Malfoy vomit slugs but Draco deflected the spell, Professor." Harry answered and his friends nodded in agreement.

"I find it hard to believe." Professor McGonagall replied. She found it difficult to believe it was a Gryffindor and not a Slytherin to be in the wrong.

"You may check my wand if you don't believe me, Professor." Malfoy earnestly said and she took on the offer.

"Mr. Weasley, five points from Gryffindor for using magic in the halls and another five points from Gryffindor for trying to assault a fellow student." She said after being convinced by Draco's proof. "Mr. Malfoy, your use of magic in the halls was clearly an act of self-defense so you won't be punished for it but I want everyone here to understand it's the only reason. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Professor." The students said except for Ron, whose slugs made it harder for him to speak.

"Good." She stated. "Now get back to whatever rule-abiding thing you were doing while I help Mr. Weasley with his slugs."

Aside from a few whisperings among non-Slytherins about Harry Potter becoming a 'slimy snake', he had a normal week. As normal as possible in a school of magic, that is. Eventually it was Friday and that meant the first time the first-year Slytherins and Gryffindors would have their Potions lessons. The Slytherins were looking forward that moment because of how much they liked their Potions Master while the Gryffindors dreaded it because of the tales about how much Professor Snape favored the Slytherins.

"I wish McGonagall favored us." Ron grumbled.

The lesson was practically everything Charlus Junior told Harry to expect: Professor Snape giving some acidic rants about how far one can go by working with potions, assuming one wasn't a 'dunderhead' like those he claimed to be the norm among his students. Professor Snape then started the roll call and then stopped to do something he certainly didn't during Charlus Junior's time as a first-year: "Harry Potter. Our new _celebrity_." Snape added even more disdain upon the last word. At first, Snape intended to humiliate Harry with very difficult questions but, given that the brat-who-lived seemed to have gained favor with the Malfoys and he was afraid of what Charlus Senior would do, he decided to play fair.

"Does anyone here know what can be brewed by adding powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape asked and several students raised their hands. Seeing Harry Potter among those who volunteered to answer, Snape no longer could resist. "Potter?"

"The Draught of Living Death, Sir." Harry answered.

Snape was torn between anger at praising James Potter's son and pride for a Slytherin. "Correct. Five points to Slytherin. Now, does anybody know where I can find a bezoar?"

Upon noticing the raised hand of a Muggleborn witch named Hermione Granger, Snape thought _'there's no way a Muggleborn other than Lilian Evans would know at such an early stage of magical education'_ so he decided to pick her. "Granger?"

"In the stomach of a goat, Sir." She answered.

"Correct." Snape begrudgingly replied. "Five points to… _Gryffindor_."

The Gryffindors were amused at how Snape felt at granting them points and surprised he actually did it.

"Now, does anyone know the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Snape asked and then noticed Crabbe and Goyle raised their hands. _'They probably think I'll grant them points regardless of their answers being correct or not.'_ Snape thought. _'Just shows that thinking isn't their best trait.'_ "Malfoy?"

"These are merely two different names for the same plant, which is also known as aconite, Sir." Draco arrogantly answered.

"Correct." Snape said without the hesitation he showed towards Harry. "Five points to Slytherin." He then angrily asked "Why aren't you writing this down?"

Harry, who actually wrote it, was glad that Charlus Junior warned him. Professor Snape then did another thing Junior told him about: the Potions Master split the students into two pairs and ordered each pair to brew a batch of a cure for boils. Harry and Draco became one of the pairs. Everything went smoothly until Neville Longbottom's cauldron melted. Professor Snape quickly figured out Longbottom forgot to take the cauldron off the fire before adding the porcupine quills. "Ms. Granger, take Mr. Longbottom to the infirmary." Snape harshly said. "Mr. Longbottom, twenty points from Gryffindor for melting a cauldron." He then glared at Harry. "Potter, why didn't you warn Mr. Longbottom? Did you think you'd look better?"

"Professor, why would Harry have to pay attention to any potion other than the one he and I were working on?" Draco Malfoy asked.

"Good question, Mr. Malfoy." Professor Snape reluctantly admitted after recovering from the fact a Potter and a Malfoy became friends. He then issued homework and dismissed the class.

Afterwards, the Professors reunited for a staff meeting while the students (most of them, at least) were returning to their respective common rooms. "Wait." Harry asked his fellow Slytherin first years. "I think we're being followed."

"The Weasley Twins again?" Malfoy asked in frustration.

"Yes, Draco." Harry answered. "They're so insistent on pulling pranks on us I'm certain the solemnly swore they're up to no good."

The other Slytherins were somewhat confused about Harry's wording but the Weasley Twins, who were overhearing them, were downright terrified and fled.

"Brother, do you think Harry Potter knows?" Fred asked.

"I'm afraid so, brother." George answered. "The question now is, how much does he know and what do we do about it?"

"Let's just keep watching for now."

Meanwhile, at the Professors' meeting room, they were discussing the students. "Anything important I should know?" Headmaster Dumbledore asked.

"I'm worried about Ms. Granger's inability to make friends." Professor McGonagall said.

"She had it coming for being an insufferable know-it-all." Professor Snape grunted. "My worry is about what the brat is up to by befriending Draco Malfoy. The two of them brewed a potion together and I'm sure Malfoy did all the work."

"Severus, don't judge the boy by his father." Dumbledore politely asked.

"Honestly, my biggest concern is Ronald Weasley's lack of dedication to his classes." Professor Flitwick stated and the other teachers nodded in agreement. "He even complained at the classmate who helped him with the Hover Charm."

"Hermione Granger, I assume." Professor McGonagall guessed.

"You're correct, Minerva." Professor Flitwick answered.

"The only Weasley I don't completely dislike is Percy Weasley." Professor Snape commented. "If he becomes a Head Boy, I might accept this as a reason not to grant the honor to one of my snakes."

Time passed and it eventually became Harry's first Halloween at Hogwarts. There used to be a time he was apprehensive about celebrating Halloween because it also meant the anniversary of his parents' deaths but Charlus, Dorea and Sirius helped him. He currently kept his grief to a moment of silence per Halloween.

"Happy Halloween, Harry." Rufus Fudge said. "You too, Draco, Vincent and Gregory."

"Happy Halloween, Rufus." They greeted in return. "Are your fellow Hufflepuffs giving you any grief for befriending Slytherins?" Draco asked.

"Only a first year prat named Zacharias Smith." Rufus answered. "But it doesn't worry me because even the other badgers don't take him seriously."

"Isn't his family related to Helga Hufflepuff?" Harry asked and his Slytherin friends were curious as well.

"Yes, for whatever good it does when Helga Hufflepuff's own philosophy makes it hard for her descendants to receive any sort of favoritism." Rufus explained. "Her ideals of tolerance make most of us wait and see if you'll take advantage of our friendship to harm us."

Their conversation was interrupted by Professor Quirrel running in fear and shouting "Troll! In the dungeons!" Then he calmly added. "I thought you needed to know." And then fainted down.

"So much for our defense teacher." Draco Malfoy disdainfully commented.

Headmaster Dumbledore ordered all the students to be taken to their common rooms, prompting Prefect Potter to ask. "Are you crazy? The Slytherins' common room is at the dungeons. What if the troll hits them?"

Some students heard Ronald Weasley muttering something like "No big loss. Just give the troll an Order of Merlin if it kills some Death Eaters in training."

"Ron, this is not a nice thing to say." Percy reprimanded his youngest brother. Suddenly, some Gryffindor girls remembered that Ron's hurtful comments about Hermione made her too upset to attend the party and this she missed the troll warning. They then informed the Headmaster. "Students, Professor Snape and I will look for Ms. Granger while the other Professors stay here to protect you." Headmaster Dumbledore said. "Don't leave the Great Hall until it's safe to do so."

"Shouldn't someone wake Professor Quirrel up?" Harry suggested after Professors Dumbeldore and Snape left.

"We'll do it." The Weasley Twins proudly declared.

Professor Quirrel then slowly started to stand up while moaning in pain. "What happened?" He asked while the twins were dismayed like they've lost a chance to pull a prank on a teacher.

"Headmaster Dumbledore told us to stay here while he and Professor Snape went looking for the troll you warned us about, Sir." Harry explained while eyeing Professor Quirrel with suspicion.

"I'm helping them." Professor Quirrel declared and then left the Great Hall.

"Severus, you guard the door at the third floor corridor while I search for Ms. Granger." Headmaster Dumbledore instructed Professor Snape after they left the other Professors at the Great Hall. Snape nodded and the two parted ways. When Headmaster Dumbledore approached a bathroom, he heard a girl's screams and figured out Hermione was in there and the troll was threatening her. Dumbledore entered the bathroom and was proven correct at his assumptions. Thinking quickly, the Headmaster hit the troll with a conjunctivitis curse that made it fall down. "You're safe now, Ms. Granger." He reassured her and then casted a Patronus Charm to inform Madam Pomfrey.

Meanwhile, Professor Quirrel was making a run towards the third floor corridor. "Going somewhere, Quirinus?" Professor Snape asked with his usual sneer.

 **End chapter.**


	6. Revelations and Tragedies

**Chapter 6: Revelations and Tragedies**

"None of your business, Severus." Quirinus answered without his usual stuttering.

"Growing a backbone, aren't we?" Snape asked with his sneering to disguise his surprise.

"I have more than this, Severus." Quirrel arrogantly answered. "Now move over if you value your life."

"Who do you think you are to talk to me like that, Quirinus?" Snape defiantly asked. "The Dark Lord?"

"Close enough, Severusssssss." A dreaded voice answered.

"My Lord?" Snape asked in fear. (Not that he'd let the fear be seen, of course)

"Yesssssssss." Voldemort hissed as he/Quirrel unwrapped his turban and revealed his face at Quirrel's back. "Sssssurprised to see me again?"

"I am glad to see at least one of your experiments to avoid death escaped Dumbledore's detection." Snape commented, surprising Voldemort. "While it was by mere luck Dumbledore found the cup, I dare say you chose bad places to use as hiding spots for the ring, the locket and the diadem."

To say Voldemort was shocked would be an understatement. He quickly stared at his double agent to look for any signs of falsehood but found none. Looking in retrospect, Voldemort could admit it'd be just a matter of time before the old fool found Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem since it was inside Hogwarts and, as someone who knew his real identity as Tom Marvolo Riddle, Dumbledore would know what the Gaunt Shack meant to him. However, he was surprised the muggle lover would research my childhood deep enough to find the cave. If what Severus said about the cup was true as well, that meant the diary entrusted to Lucius was his only remaining Horcrux. If that's true, he'll be richly rewarded.

"My Lord?" Snape asked after getting what he wanted.

"Severussssss, help me get the stone." Voldemort ordered.

"Impossible, my Lord." Snape humbly replied. "The last defense is the Mirror of Erised and Dumbledore set it so the only ones other than him who'll be able to retrieve the stone are those who want the stone but don't want to use it."

"We'll sssssseeeeee about that." Voldemort defiantly replied.

The next morning, Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Snape were discussing things. Thanks to Professor Snape's legilimency and Voldemort's weakened state, Headmaster Dumbledore now knew there was only one Horcrux left. "Severus, do you think you might persuade Lucius into handing over Tom's diary?"

"Lucius can be quite unpredictable on that aspect." Severus answered. "He might be scared enough to cooperate as soon as he's informed it's a Horcrux…"

"No!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "He mustn't know or he might protect it even better."

"Or he might destroy it to prevent the Dark Lord from returning." Snape argued.

"Severus, the more I hope for the best, I won't hold that much of an expectation for Lucius' repentance." Dumbledore calmly stated.

"While I'm certain Lucius revels on Death Eater activity and leading the few remaining Death Eaters who avoided punishment, I also believe he'd rather keep things as they are instead of once again having to respond to the Dark Lord." Snape explained.

"I am not willing to take that risk, Severus." Dumbledore explained.

"Then what about asking for Charlus' help?" Snape suggested.

"As useful as the Blacks were in making it unnecessary for Harry to die to make Voldemort mortal, I still don't trust them." Dumbledore explained. "They're raising the boy so Dark he became a Slytherin." He then noticed Snape glaring at him. "Of course, love redeemed you but Harry would be better off being raised Light from the beginning."

Dumbledore then picked up the latest issue of the Daily Prophet. "Besides, the Blacks have their own share of trouble at the moment." He showed Severus the obituary page and the Potions Master understood.

 _ **ARCTURUS BLACK DIES**_

 _By Rita Skeeter_

 _Arcturus Black, the last male in his generation of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, passed away last night while asleep on his bed. This death, while tragic, does not come as a surprise for anyone because of his long time illness. The funeral will be organized by his grandson and heir Sirius Orion Black III, Godfather of the Boy-Who-Lived._

"Like the brat doesn't have enough attention as it is." Snape grunted. "Did Skeeter really have to mention that the late one's grandson happens to have a link to the boy? I doubt Potter was that well acquainted to Black's grandfather."

"We never know, Severus." Dumbledore commented and then an owl dropped two envelopes at his desk. They had letters from Sirius and Charlus asking for Charlus Junior and Harry to be left out of Hogwarts to attend Arcturus' funeral.

Sirius and Charlus entered Hogwarts' great hall during lunch time to pick up the kids. "Sirius, is it really necessary to take Harry away from the safety Hogwarts offers?" Dumbledore pleaded.

"It can't be that safe with Snivellus around." Sirius arrogantly said.

"You didn't ask about Junior's safety, Headmaster." Charlus Senior formally stated.

"Harry is more likely to be attacked by Death Eaters than Charlus Junior." Dumbledore explained.

"Accused Death Eaters who were acquitted on grounds of the Imperius Curse will have to be screened for it if they try to attend the funeral." Sirius replied with a malicious smile. "Assuming they were invited in the first place."

Draco Malfoy was upset at the hidden insinuation but couldn't say anything.

"As Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, I must be there as well." Dumbledore announced. "I count on you to keep the school in order until I return, Minerva."

"Yes, Headmaster." She formally replied. While she's close enough to call him by his given name, Professor McGonagall always insisted on being formal in public.

At the Ministry, Albus Dumbledore gave a eulogy that made it seem he had nothing against Arcturus Black. _'If at least he didn't buy that Order of Merlin, I'd not have to be here to make this speech.'_ He thought.

"Sirius Black, I am terribly sorry for your loss." Minister of Magic Cornelius Oswald Fudge said in an attempt to get points with Harry Potter's guardian or at least get some positive publicity by appearing in public with the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Thank you, Minister." Sirius replied while feeling disgusted at himself. He didn't want to make a spectacle in front of Harry unless it's for the sake of pulling a prank. "Don't trust him, Prongslet." He whispered to Harry.

A reporter then approached Sirius. "Mr. Black, how do you feel about…"

"No comments, Ms. Skeeter." Sirius quickly replied with an arrogance that reminded people he's a scion of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. She then looked at Harry Potter and thought about interviewing him but knew better than trying it with a minor protected by the Blacks.

After the ceremony was declared over, the Blacks, the Potters, Albus Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge went to Amelia Bones' office for the reading of Arcturus Black's last will and testament. "Well, Mr. Black, your Grandfather's terms were quite simple and the will was drafted a few days after the passing of your Aunt Lucretia Prewett." Amelia Bones explained. "With her death, you became his last surviving direct descendant and, for that reason, he bequeathed his whole estate to you."

"What?" Sirius was surprised.

"Don't be so surprised, Sirius." Charlus Senior told him. "Your Grandfather, in spite of your rebelliousness, always cared about you even if just slightly more than he cared about relatives who weren't his direct descendants. You and my godson are the Black name's only hopes of not becoming an extinct line such as the Peverells or the Gaunts. Your blood-traitor tendencies were deemed tolerable by him because he wasn't dark enough to support He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Their conversation was interrupted by Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. "How dare you barge in without an appointment?" Amelia Bones harshly asked.

"Now, now, Amelia, I am sure a respectable pureblood such as Lucius Malfoy must have a good reason to do such a thing." Fudge calmly replied.

"You are correct, Minister." Lucius formally stated. "We were informed the late Arcturus Black's will is being read today."

"You and your wife weren't mentioned at the will." Amelia sternly stated.

"Grandpa dearest bequeathed everything to me, Lucius." Sirius said with a smile that made it clear he enjoyed seeing Mr. Malfoy's misery. "Wasn't it nice of him?"

"Impossible!" Narcissa exclaimed. "Aunt Walburga disowned you."

"It was already discussed over when the then-Minister Millicent Bagnold refused to let you and that husband of yours take her estate, Cissi." Sirius said with a frown. "She merely bequeathed her estate to my brother Regulus, whose unfortunate demise made he Mum's heir again by default. Either way, Grandad Arcturus acknowledged me as his grandson even after I left Mum."

"Minister, please do something." Lucius pleaded to Fudge.

"Not a chance, Malfoy." Amelia stated. "As the last living direct descendant of Arcturus Black, Sirius has preference over any other surviving family he has."

Lucius and Narcissa then hopefully looked at the Minister, who had a sad expression at his face. "I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Malfoy, but Madam Bones's rude remark was accurate."

The Malfoys acknowledged their defeat and left. Dumbledore and the kids, no longer having anything to do at the Ministry Headquarters, went back to Hogwarts.

Meanwhile, Snape and Quirrelmort were discussing plans. Thanks to anti-eavesdropping charms, nobody would listen to them. "What do we do now, Severusssss?" Voldemort asked. "That bloddy mirror shows me the ssssstone but doesn't give it to me."

"You need someone who desires the stone but doesn't want to use it, My Lord." Snape explained.

"Should we use the boy?" Voldemort asked.

"With his upbringing, he'd likely want to use the stone even if just for its monetary power, My Lord." Snape stated. "We'd better use a Gryffindor. All of them love to play hero."

The following weeks went smoothly until it was time for the students to leave for the winter holidays. Except for the few who decided to spend Christmas at Hogwarts.


	7. Christmas at Hogwarts

**Chapter 7: Christmas at Hogwarts**

Lord Voldemort approved Severus Snape's choice of unwitting pawn to get the Philosopher's Stone for them. He's a Gryffindor; wanted his Grandmother to consider him as brave as his father; and, like Harry Potter, also fit the standards for the prophecy as far as Voldemort knew. Of course, Neville Longbottom was the average Gryffindor and that meant he'd not trust Slytherins like Snape so Quirrel would be the one to lure the boy.

During one of the last Defense lessons he gave the first years before Christmas season, Professor Quirrel asked Neville Longbottom to stay behind. "Something wrong, Sir?" Neville asked.

""Y-yes." Professor Quirrel reluctantly answered. "I t-t-trust you k-know about the f-failed break-in at Gr-gr-gringotts."

Neville nodded.

"P-p-p-p-p-professor Dumbledore and I believe t-that Y-y-you-Know-Who is behind it." Quirrel said to Neville's Horror.

"Isn't he dead?" Neville asked in surprise. Like most wizards and witches, he believed the most feared Dark Wizard since Grindelwald was dead.

"T-that's what s-s-s-s-some people think." Quirrel replied. "There u-u-u-u-u-used to be a t-time when the same was b-b-b-b-b-believed ab-b-b-b-b-bout P-p-p-peter Pet-t-t-t-t-t-tiggrew."

"True that but, why're you telling me this?" Neville asked.

"B-b-before I tell more, I must a-a-a-a-ask you if you're r-r-r-r-ready to do whatever it takes to st-t-t-t-t-top You-Know-Who?" Quirrel asked.

Before answering, Neville thought about what his father would do in this case. "Yes. But how can I help when I have to stay at Hogwarts?"

"Dumbledore hid the artifact at Hogwarts." Quirrel explained.

"What happened to your stutter?" Neville asked. "Why is the artifact here?"

"I only fake my stuttering to be underestimated by Death Eaters trying to steal the Philosopher's Stone and Dumbledore brought it here because Hogwarts is considered the safest place in the Wizarding World." Quirrel explained. "You-Know-Who needs it to completely restore his powers."

"In that case, there's no need to worry." Neville stated. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was too afraid of Dumbledore to invade Hogwarts even before becoming weakened."

"You-Know-Who doesn't need to enter because one of his remaining Death Eaters is Hogwarts' Potions Master, Neville." Quirrel explained.

"Snape is a Death Eater?" Neville asked in shock. "We must warn the Headmaster!"

"He already knows." Quirrel explained. "Snape played both sides like Pettigrew and Dumbledore thinks he regrets being a Death Eater."

"Is he barmy?" Neville asked and Voldemort was mentally laughing.

"I'm afraid so." Quirrel answered.

"What do I need to do, Sir?" Neville eagerly asked.

"I've been keeping an eye on Snape and I believe he'll try to steal the stone during Christmas while most students are out of Hogwarts." Quirrel explained. "I need you to stay at the castle during the holidays so I can call you when necessary."

"Yes, Sir." Neville agreed.

Meanwhile, Harry and Charlus Junior were talking about their plans for the holidays. "Won't you go home with me, Junior?" Harry sadly asked.

"Prefect duties, Harry." Junior replied. "Wish Lucius Malfoy a Happy Christmas for me when you attend his Christmas party, will you?"

"Yes, Junior." Harry answered. He was certain Junior just wanted an excuse to get out of attending the party but decided not to say anything in hopes of using that excuse five years later.

After most students left for Christmas, the only Gryffindor students at the castle besides Neville Longbottom were Hermione Granger and the Weasleys. To cover up the fact he's helping Professor Quirrel to protect the Philosopher's Stone, Neville claimed to be taking remedial lessons, much to his dismay whenever Draco Malfoy mocked him for it. At least Neville could draw comfort from thinking about how everyone would react once he became famous for preventing Voldemort from returning.

The day finally arrived. Professor Quirrel led Neville to the third floor corridor door Headmaster Dumbledore had told the students to stay away from, making the Gryffindor finally understand Dumbledore's order. The first obstacle was a huge three-headed dog that seemed more vicious than Severus Snape and that's saying something. Professor Quirrel calmed the beast down by enchanting a harp to play. Sensing Neville's confusion, Quirrel decided to explain. "Hagrid told me how to keep Fluffy calm."

Neville didn't know what shocked him more: that it was so easy to tame such a huge creature or that someone would name it 'Fluffy'. Afterwards, they found an obstacle he was familiar with: devil's snare. It was so easy Neville wondered about the traps' real purpose. The next obstacle was a bit harder: there was a locked door that needed a key that was enchanted to fly along other enchanted keys. "Someone must use one of these broomsticks to fly and catch the correct key. Trying to get the key and/or open the door by other means will merely make the keys attack us."

In spite of how well Neville fared during flying lessons, he was about to ride a broom when Professor Quirrel stopped him. "Don't worry, Neville. All Professors in charge of setting the stone's defenses were given a way around this one." After passing that obstacle, they met a troll that was even bigger than the one from the dungeons. Fortunately, it was unconscious and, unfortunately, that meant Snape was ahead of them. It worried Neville. Not as much as having to fight the troll but it worried him. They eventually arrived at Snape's own protection: enchanted flames. "Aguamenti!" Neville tried but it didn't work.

"It's not that easy, Neville." Professor Quirrel explained and then produced two potion vials from his pockets. "Drink one and you'll be able to walk past them. I'll drink the other one."

"Can't we use those?" Neville asked while pointing at a table with potion vials.

"Some of them are poisons." Quirrel explained.

After crossing the fire, they entered a chamber with a mirror. "This is the mirror of Erised." Quirrel explained. "The stone is supposed to be in there. Will you please look at it to check if we're too late?"

Neville did and the mirror showed an image of the stone being handed over to him, causing him to feel the stone suddenly appearing inside his right pocket. "I got it, Sir!" Neville happily exclaimed.

"Give it to me, Neville." Quirrel demanded and Neville complied. "Yes! Lord Voldemort will be satisfied."

"What?" Neville asked in surprise. "Aren't we trying to _prevent_ Snape from getting the stone for You-Know-Who?"

"He looks the type but he's not the one Voldemort sent here to get the stone." Quirrel maliciously said. " _I_ am! And after helping him, I'm certain a pureblood like you will be welcome as an elite Death Eater. What do you say?"

"I'd rather die!" Neville proudly declared.

"You asked for it." Quirrel said as he readied his wand. "Ava…"

He was interrupted by Dumbledore silently stunning him. He looked so angry that Neville could understand why he was the only one Voldemort ever feared. "Right on time, Headmasssssster." They heard Voldemort hissing and suddenly Quirrel regained mobility and removed his turban, revealing Voldemort's face. "Surprised to ssssssee me?"

"Not." Dumbledore answered still without his usual grandfatherly demeanor. "You becoming a parasite sharing someone else's body is the actual surprise, Tom."

"DON'T CALL ME TOM!" Voldemort angrily ordered.

"That's your name, Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"NOT ANYMORE!" Voldemort shouted. "I AM LORD VOLDEMORT AND WILL BE ONCE AGAIN THE WORLD'S MOST POWERFUL WIZARD NOW THAT I HAVE THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE!"

Dumbledore then accioed the stone to him and casted an extra spell to prevent Voldemort from accioing it back. "Give it back or the kid dies." Voldemort demanded and Dumbledore complied.

"Dink the elixir, Quirinussssssss."

"Yes, My Lord." Quirrel then placed the stone above his mouth and a liquid believed to be the elixir oozed from it. Drinking it made Quirrelmort completely immobile. Feeling Quirrel's body no longer had any use, wraithmort fled it and it succumbed.

"What happened, Headmaster?" Neville asked.

"That wasn't the real stone, Neville." Dumbledore explained. "Nicolas Flamel took it back to his home to keep it safe and the one kept at Hogwarts was just a decoy to trick Voldemort. Please don't tell it to anybody. You don't want your grandmother berating you for falling for Quirinus' tricks, do you?"

Neville agreed to secrecy.

 **End chapter.**


	8. Classes Restart

**Chapter 8: Classes Restart**

Still disembodied, Lord Voldemort was contemplating his next course of action. He no longer had Quirinus Quirrel and wasn't certain of his chances of approaching Severus Snape without getting caught by Headmaster Dumbledore. He also gave up on the Philosopher's Stone, assuming Dumbledore decided to destroy it after that close call. At least he learned that his Horcruxes weren't as safe as he once thought but it only increased his worries: the diary entrusted to Lucius Malfoy was the only Horcrux left. In spite of his desperation, he opted to return to his hiding place in Albania rather than trusting his slippery friend to help him.

As the students who spent Christmas with their families returned to the castle, Harry Potter met his cousin Charlus Junior. "Did you enjoy Christmas at Malfoy Manor, Harry?" Junior asked.

"I certainly did, Junior." Harry happily stated.

"I'd expect otherwise given your godfather's letter congratulating me for getting a way out of attending it." Junior replied.

"Sirius Black III was afraid Lucius Malfoy would take advantage of being so _dangerously close_ to me." Harry frowned. "Like he'd do something so imprudent."

When all students were at the Great Hall, Headmaster Dumbledore welcomed all of them back and made an announcement. "Unfortunately, our esteemed defense teacher Quirinus Quirrel suffered an accident and won't be able to teach for the rest of the term." Dumbledore hoped nobody would question Quirrel not showing up for the next term. "Please welcome his replacement Professor Sirius Orion Black III."

"Did you know about that?" Draco Malfoy asked Harry while practically all other students were applauding.

"I'm just as surprised as you are." Harry explained while recovering from the shock.

"Thank you, thank you, Headmaster." Sirius happily said. "I'm glad to be here to help training future Aurors. It's been so hard to find good help ever since Snivy here (pointing at Snape) raised the minimum required O.W.L. grade to be allowed to take N.E.W.T.-level potions lessons. It even seems like he does it on purpose."

"Be serious." Professor McGonagall reprimanded her new _'colleague'_ and then noticed what she said. "And don't you dare come up with that lame joke, Black."

"You think I come up with lame jokes, Minnie?" Sirius said in mock disappointment. "You wound me."

"Just be professional as a teacher, Black." She ordered him.

"It'll be easier to order Snivellus here to remove his Dark Mark, Minnie." Sirius said, shocking everyone in the castle who didn't already know about Snape's status as a 'former' Death Eater.

"Severus Snape has already been cleared of everything just like you were, Sirius." Dumbledore reprimanded Sirius.

"No, Headmaster." Sirius argued. "I was cleared by confirming my innocence by means of Veritaserum. Snivellus here was cleared by becoming a turncoat and somehow convincing you that he was on your side."

Desperately wanting to change the subject, Headmaster Dumbledore ordered the beginning of the feast. Afterwards, Harry started going back to the Slytherin common room when he was stopped by one of his fellow first years. "What do you want, Weasley?" Harry asked.

"Is it true what your godfather said?" Ron asked. "Is Snape a Death Eater?"

"Yes, Weasley." Harry answered. "Snape played both sides and escaped Azkaban thanks to Dumbledore believing him. I don't exactly trust Dumbledore's judgement given what the Headmaster would have allowed Crouch to do to my godfather if not for Uncle Charlus' interference."

"Can you blame the Headmaster for expecting the worst from a Black?" Ron asked in defense of Dumbledore.

"Of course I can, Weasley!" Harry bluntly answered. "It's that kind of mentality that makes wizards and witches from dark families believe the light side cannot be trusted. Now please get back to your own common room before your stupidity turns out to be contagious."

"You arrogant prat." Ron declared. "I should…"

"Leave my snakes alone before I give you a detention, Weasley." Snape completed the phrase. Weasley was stupid but not that stupid. He gladly left the Slytherins alone.

Two days later, the third-year Gryffindors were having their first defense lessons with Professor Black. Sirius Black did a good job impressing the students. Not that it'd take much to impress the students in comparison to Quirrel, unless you were Lockhart or Umbridge. "Class dismissed except for Fred and George Weasley." Sirius said. The other students left wondering what the twins could have done to get a substitute teacher on their tails that soon. "Boys, empty your pockets right now." He ordered.

"We don't know what you're talking about." The twins said but it was clear in their faces that they're afraid Sirius knew or might find out something.

"The hard way, then." Sirius said and then pointed his wand at the twins and summoned everything from their pockets. The Weasley twins were upset at the lost Zonko products and whatever punishment Sirius would deliver but their main concern was the Marauder's Map. Sure, it was deactivated so they could trick Sirius into thinking it was just some harmless piece of parchment but he might keep it either way. Their worry increased when Sirius pointed his wand at the parchment and said "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good". Sirius was marveled and the twins were horrified. "It's good to have you again, map."

"Again?" The twins asked in shock. They already suspected Harry Potter had something to do with the Marauders but didn't suspect the same about his godfather.

"Allow me to introduce myself." Sirius said. "I am Padfoot." While the twins were stunned, Sirius handed them back the other prank items. "As a fellow prankster, I'm letting you have your pranking items back but I'm keeping the map. As a Professor, I'm issuing you a detention with Filch. May it be a lesson to you for stealing from him." He declared and then whispered _'and getting caught'_.

It didn't take long to learn that Sirius Orion Black gave the Weasley twins a detention the very same first day they attended a class taught by him. It soon made him one of Hogwarts' most feared professors, third only to McGonagall and Snape. "I don't understand it, Potter." Draco Malfoy commented. "By what my father said about your godfather, one'd expect him to befriend those pranksters."

"I've known him for practically my whole life and I still don't understand him." Harry explained. "Sirius probably wants to test them."

"Don't you see this as a sign of him finally being truthful to his roots and favoring Slytherin?" Malfoy asked.

"Not at all." Harry answered. "He's a Gryffindor at heart. He just got some McGonagall traits."

"You may say that again, Potter." Blaise Zabini replied. "Should we worry that he'll pick on us to make Professor Snape upset?"

"No way, Zabini." Harry reassured his friends. "Slytherin House was already his favorite prank target way before Professor Snivellus became its Head."

Meanwhile, Gryffindor House showed different reactions. "I knew Black was a dark wizard." Ron Weasley commented.

"What're you talking about, Ron?" Percy Weasley asked.

"Black gave the twins a detention." Ron explained.

"It's Professor Black and, let's face it, Ron, is it so hard to believe they deserved that detention?" Percy asked.

"Still, Black (noticed Percy's glare) _Professor_ Black is a Gryffindor and a former prankster." Ron explained. "That Black would give them a detention shows that he reverting back to his dark origins."

"Or Professor Black has finally learned the value of the rules, Ronald." Percy argued. "It's about time you learn it as well."

"I bet Black's torturing the twins in ways even Snape would consider too harsh." Ron commented.

"Professor Black is just doing his job and it's not his fault that the twins are making it harder." Percy defended the authority figure as usual.

"You d-d-d-d-don't think P-p-p-professor B-b-black is using the u-u-u-u-unforgivables, do you?" Neville asked in fear.

"Probably." Ron agreed.

"You both are being ludicrous." Hermione admonished them.

"Finally someone with a brain." Percy commented.

"He's a Professor." Hermione defended Hogwarts' new defense teacher. "He'd never harm us."

Neville was about to disagree but he then remembered Dumbledore's instructions to keep the Quirrel incident to them.

"Snape is a Professor _and_ a Death Eater, Granger." Ron argued. "If there's someone here more likely than Black to harm us, it's Snape."

Two days later, Hagrid's hut caught fire and everyone at Hogwarts heard about it. Of course, several rumors arose about what happened. "I heard he was breeding a dragon." A Hufflepuff girl said.

"In a wooden hut?" Rufus Fudge asked in disbelief. "Is he stupid?"

"Stupid or not, dragon breeding is illegal." Ron Weasley replied. "It was outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709."

"And where would Hagrid get a dragon anyway?" Hermione Granger asked.

"The oaf probably was careless with his cauldron." Draco Malfoy arrogantly suggested. "That's what happens when one's not allowed to do magic."

While a few logical-minded students were willing to accept Malfoy's theory because it sounded more plausible than a dragon, most of them dismissed it as boring. Harry then approached Rufus. "Rufus, your Uncle is the Minister. What do you think will happen to Hagrid?"

"If the dragon theory is proven correct, he'll be in Azkaban for a long time." Rufus explained. "If Malfoy's theory turns out to be the correct one, Dumbledore will just build a new hut."

"There'll be no need to bother the Ministry unless someone claims to have seen the dragon, Rufus." Malfoy explained.

Later on, the Headmaster and his teaching staff were at the Headmaster's office to discuss the dragon issue. Rubeus Hagrid was with them. "A dragon?" Professor McGonagall asked in anger. "What were you thinking?"

"Norbert didn't mean any harm." Hagrid sobbingly pleaded. "A dragon can't help but breathe fire."

"Which is another reason you shouldn't try to breed one inside a _wooden_ hut." Professor Snape said like he's reprimanding a first-year non-Slytherin for, well, whatever excuse he'd ever come up with.

"What do we do about the dragon?" Professor Sprout asked.

"We can contact Charlie so he and his friends at the dragon preserve can send it…" Professor Dumbledore suggested.

"him" Hagrid interrupted in protest about Norbert being called an 'it'.

"How do you know the dragon is a 'he', Hagrid?" Snape sneered. Having never stopped to think about that before, Hagrid got stumped.

"Hagrid, if Norbert is seen by people who'd report you, it'll mean time in Azkaban for you." Dumbledore pleaded.

"NO!" Hagrid shouted in desperation. "Not Azkaban! Not Azkaban!"

"The time I spent in Azkaban waiting for my trial was the scariest thing I ever experienced and I've been there for less than you'll be if the Ministry is informed about the dragon."

 **End chapter. I'm not very good with Hagrid's accent so he'll rarely if ever speak in my fanfictions.**


	9. The Term Ends

**Chapter 9: The Term Ends**

One day after the students were done with their end-of-year exams (or O.W.L.s for fifth years and N.E.W.T.s for seventh years), Charlus Junior and Harry Potter were called to the Headmaster's office. To their surprise, Junior's mother Dorea Potter nee Black was there. "What's wrong, mother?" Junior asked out of concern.

"There's no easy way to say this, Junior, your Aunt Cassiopeia passed away." Dorea sadly explained. "Junior, Harry, I'm pulling you from Hogwarts to attend her funeral."

"It's within your rights as Junior's mother and Harry's guardian, Dorea." Headmaster Dumbledore solemnly said. "I'll explain your absence to the other students." It went unsaid that Junior's little sister is Cassiopeia's goddaughter.

Like it happened back when Arcturus Black died, Minister Fudge tried to curry favor with the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black since he saw them as a way to reach the Boy-Who-Lived. "Sirius Black, I would like to offer you my condolences over the passing of your Grandaunt Cassiopeia."

"Thank you, Minister." Sirius said with fake politeness. That was the worst part of being a pureblood from one of the oldest families in Wizarding Britain as far as he was concerned.

Per insistence of Charlus and Dorea Potter, the funeral was guarded by goblins who were instructed to check everyone in attendance for the Imperius Curse. Narcissa Malfoy nee Black was so attached to her recently deceased Grandaunt she goaded Lucius into accepting this. If not for the fact it was a funeral, he'd laugh at Lucius over that.

After the funeral, Cassiopeia's friends and relatives went to Minister Fudge's office for the reading of her will.

 **LAST WILL AND TESTAMENT OF CASSIOPEIA BLACK**

 _I, Cassiopeia Black, in sound mind and body, declare this to be my last will and testament in detriment of any and all previous wills I made._

 _To my grandniece Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, I bequeath the silver necklace my parents gave me when I became sixteen years old._

 _To my sister Dorea Potter nee Black, I bequeath 25 thousand Galleons._

 _To my goddaughter Cassiopeia Potter, I bequeath the remainder of my estate._

 _If Narcissa and/or her husband Lucius Malfoy challenge this will, her benefit shall be forfeited in favor of my sister Dorea._

 _Signed_

 _Cassiopeia Black._

 _Witnesses_

 _Lester Gamp_

 _Elizabeth Bullstrode_

Lucius Malfoy would rather challenge the will in order of getting more of Cassiopeia's estate but Narcissa wouldn't allow him to jeopardize her chances of having the necklace. Especially after the spectacle from back when Lucius tried to challenge Arcturus Black's will. Most people there assumed the necklace was just a way to discourage the Malfoys from issuing such a challenge.

After that, Harry and Junior returned to Hogwarts, where they resumed his student duties for the rest of the term.

With Harry Potter back in the castle, his Head of House was required to present himself at Headmaster Dumbledore's office to report on the boy's behavior. "Anything I should be concerned about Harry, Severus?" Headmaster Dumbledore asked.

"The brat is reacting as expected from someone who had just lost family on a peaceful way." Professor Snape neutrally said.

"Thank you, Severus." Dumbledore replied. "Now, for some good news: remember when we were discussing ways to get the Diary Horcrux Voldemort entrusted to Lucius Malfoy?"

"Will we finally ask Lucius to hand it over?" Snape asked in reply. His face betrayed no emotions but he's secretly hoping that's the case.

"Not exactly." Dumbledore answered with a malicious smile.

At Malfoy Manor, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were genuinely sad. Narcissa because of her Grandaunt Cassiopeia's death and Lucius because they didn't get anything but a measly necklace. Their mourning was interrupted by the unexpected visit from Arthur Weasley and several Aurors with Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. "What do we owe this visit, Weasley?" Lucius asked with a sneer.

"This is a raid." Weasley explained. "We have reason to believe you have a magical object with the darkest kind of magic that exists."

Lucius Malfoy scoffed at the idea. He was versed enough on the Dark Arts to know Arthur Weasley meant a Horcrux. The idea that he'd have one was ridiculous unless… at this point he grew worried… the diary the Dark Lord entrusted him with was one. Malfoy quickly dismissed the idea, however. While he wouldn't put it past Voldemort to make a Horcrux, he was certain that, if any Death Eater would be trusted with such an object, it'd be Bellatrix Lestrange.

Thanks to Moody's Mad Eye, T. M. Riddle's diary was soon found along with other stuff Lucius regretted not having a better place to hide them. "Mr. Malfoy, you're under arrest." Weasley declared and then talked to Narcissa. "Mrs. Malfoy, don't leave the country until investigations are over."

Back at Hogwarts, Severus Snape was appalled at what he heard. "Headmaster, I don't think it's a good idea to do it right after Narcissa Malfoy lost family."

"I acknowledge it's a bad timing but plans were already made before Cassiopeia's passing." Dumbledore sadly explained. Their conversation was then interrupted by Moody's corporeal Patronus. "The diary is with the Unspeakables and Malfoy is inside a Ministry cell."

"Severus, how's your Dark Mark?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's faint but still there showing that the Dark Lord still lives, Headmaster." Snape neutrally explained.

"Come with me, Severus." Dumbledore asked. "I want your arm where I can see it when I destroy that Horcrux."

As the time passed, Lucius Malfoy was wondering when Minister Fudge would order his release until he felt his arm burning. He then uncovered his arm to find… absolutely nothing. His Dark Mark was completely gone this time. He, like most who only obeyed Voldemort out of fear, was glad to know the Dark Lord was dead for real. _'Good riddance'_ he thought.

As Malfoy expected, Cornelius Oswald Fudge was trying to order Dumbledore to release him. Even the Horcrux tale wasn't enough to dissuade the corrupt Minister. "Perhaps he didn't know what the diary was. For all he knew, it was a gift from Riddle to Abraxas Malfoy."

In fact, that excuse was what allowed Malfoy to escape punishment other than paying a small fine for keeping dark objects.

During the end-of-term feast, Headmaster Dumbledore made a surprising announcement. "Attention, students. Believing he's better at making potions than teaching others how to do it, Professor Snape decided to quit his job at Hogwarts and open a potions shop at Diagon Alley." Most students cheered at the fact, even Slytherins. "Look at how happy they are for you, Severus." Dumbledore said like he believed it.

"No point training Death Eaters to be without Voldemort to command them, Snivellus?" Sirius mocked Snape.

Dumbledore decided to ignore Sirius. "With Professor Snape's resignation, Professor Vector will take over as Head of Slytherin." The students gave some polite applause. "Hopefully, we'll have a new Potions Master by the time the next term begins.

 **THE END**

 **Author's Note: Lester and Elizabeth aren't any specific characters I know to be in canon. I just needed first names for the witnesses to Cassiopeia's will.**


End file.
